


Something More

by captainvegas



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Leo needs to man up, Young Love, a hint of angst, family bonding trips'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvegas/pseuds/captainvegas
Summary: Leo and Calypso had always been best friends since their fifth grade teacher, Mrs. Collins, made them team up for patrol duty.Incident after incident, they both don't know it but even after they are both booted out safety patrol, they continue to see each other and even strengthen their friendship through elementary to middle and finally high school.





	

 

 

 

**Prologue**

**First Day of Safety Patrol**

"Hi. I'm Calypso. Calypso Theyes Atlas." "What's your name?" I stuck out my hand to greet my partner but he only glanced at my hand and scoffed. He looked to the opposite direction and I retracted my hand slightly hurt. Okay so that isn't going to work. I sat down next to him and hugged my knees. I stayed still for a second and looked up to hear the shrill screams of children playing.

Most of the sounds that came from the playground were from the shrieks of delight of getting caught in a game of tag. Most of my class talked with each other or walked the perimeter of the playground waiting to be released from school. The small children hung from the monkey bars despite the rules against hanging upside down from the monkey bars.

I tried to continue to talk to the boy next to me but a particular sound stopped me. It sounded like a kid crying. I scanned the playground for the sound and my eyes landed on a small child screaming while trying to get down the monkey bars. I couldn't help it.

I jumped to my feet and ran over to a child that was stuck on top. I quickly climbed to the top and tried not to think how ridiculous it looked to have a fifth grader on top of the monkey bars. The girl with pigtails looked at me through her watery eyes and I extended my arms to her. Her face brightened at the sight of someone rescuing her and she jumped into them.

I carried her down carefully and then set her on the mulch. I took a tissue out from my pocket and cleaned her tear-stained cheeks. After she stopped sniffling she got up. She barely reached my hip level. I kneeled down to her level and she looked at me with her big emerald eyes. I smiled at her and she shyly smiled back. 'What's your name sweetie?" She put her hands behind her back and rocked herself slightly as if trying to decide something.

"My big sis tells me not to tell my name to strangers."

She draws out the last word, sounding out the syllables and looked up at me, pleased. I raised my eyebrows. " _This girl is smart." "_ Alright how about you give me your sister's name so I can take you to her so she can take care of you?" The girl with pig tails nodded and I got up and waited for her to take off the mulch on her. She looked up to me and softly said "Katie her name's Katie is my sister's name." Calypso did a mental checklist to see if she knew a Katie.

_Katie Gardner?_

The girl stuck out her hand for me to grasp. I slipped my hand into hers a proceeded to walk around the park with her to see if she sees her sister. We walked for a while when she suddenly rushed forward to a group of kids and stumbled to a figure in the distance. I ran forward to match her pace and saw the young girl was picked up by an older looking girl that looked around my age. As I neared, I picked up on their conversation and the girl spotted me coming closer.

"Hello?" Katie cautiously said to Calypso. She was stricken by the similarity by the two girls. They both had sparkling emerald eyes and chocolate brown hair. "Hello. Is this your sister? Calypso quietly said, embarrassed that the group Katie was in had had stopped their conversation to listen on what the two girls had to say. Katie nodded. "See I told you the pretty girl saved me!" The little girl exclaimed. "Isn't that right." Katie mused and smiled at her. She stuck her hand out as a greeting.

"Hi I'm Katie. Katie Gardner."

She jabbed a finger into her little sister stomach. "This here is Lily. She's too shy to tell her name to anyone." Calypso nodded. "Oh I know were in Green club together." It was Katie's turn to look surprised. Calypso furthered explained. "Um. I'm the one who usually sits in the back so don't be surprised." Katie softened. "So you're the girl who plants the moon lace flowers. The flowers are absolutely stunning." Calypso blushed. "Thank you."

Katie opened her mouth to reply but a boy snickered. "As much as we like talking about flowers and all but what are we going to do with the party?" Katie set down Lily and sent a dirty look to the boy who interrupted her. "Look Travis I can't do anything about your broken DJ station we either have Pandora music or your crummy iPod music."

A look alike whispered _"Shot down by a girl."_ "New low for you bro." Travis looked at his younger brother and shot him a look. "Fine. But what are we doing?" Katie put her hands up she was exhausted by this conversation. "I don't know Travis maybe-" The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them.

They both stopped their screaming match and they looked at me. "I may have a solution." Katie looked at me gratefully. "What's your idea?" I grasped the edge of my blouse and looked at all the people. "I have a few speakers. Personally I don't use them but if you want you could use them for your party. I would be glad to give them to you." Travis and Connor let out a _whoop_.

"Are you sure?"

A new voice piped up and I looked at the girl. A girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes looked at me. "You don't have to do that." I shook my head. "I'm sure." Her kaleidoscope eyes shimmered. "Well then, thank you then."

"No problem." "There small so they fit in your hand but they are powerful enough to hear around the room." Calypso said. "Tell me when you need them." She waved goodbye to the group but someone stopped her. "Well if you supplying us with the music then you're invited if you want." I turned around at the sound of the new voice. "Really?" The boy with black hair shrugged.

"Sure if you want it's a small party anyways. It's at my apartment." "It will only be me, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Katie, Travis, Connor, Miranda, Lily, Leo, and you." He pointed to each person for her to recognize the people. I counted off the names. "Wait. Where's the other person?"

The boy was about to answer but the bell rang, signaling that their period of recess was over. Hastily, Piper quickly said "If you need a place to sit, you can sit with us if you want." "Were at the far end of the lunchroom." She waved goodbye and so did the others when they left. Calypso sighed as she walked back to her post and waited for the other classes to come out for recess.

_One more class to go._ She looked forward and saw the boy still sitting on the concrete. A pang of guilt struck her in the face. " _He's been sitting here like he was supposed to while you go off and leave him alone. Shame on you Calypso!"_ As she neared him she took a good look at him. Curly brown hair, pointed ears, a slightly scrawny frame. Yup defiantly distinguishable from the other fifth graders. He looked to be as old as her but she couldn't tell because of the way she was standing. Her shoes signaled her obvious arrival.

He didn't even bother to acknowledge her. She sat next to him and played with a blade of grass that she plucked from the ground. She put the grass into knots and she inhaled sharply when the boy next to her spoke. "You did pretty well over there."

He tilted his head to the monkey bars. Calypso face flushed. "Thank you." She twiddled her thumbs as she cast another glance at him.

His face was in deep concentration and slowly his face turned into displeasure at the thought of something. Calypso took in his expression. "Are you okay?" His face darkened and he looked down. "Yeah I'm fine." He grunted.

Calypso frowned. "You don't look fine." He looked at her funny. "What do you mean I don't look fine?" "All the ladies love me!" He grasped his suspenders and snapped them against his body. He winced at the pain but tried to hide how much it hurt. Calypso smiled at his announcement and actions. "I didn't even mean it that way!"

He smiled and stared ahead again. Calypso took more blades of grass and put them on her lap. She braided them together and concentrated to try to make it into small basket. After a while she felt someone staring at her. She looked next to her to see the boy looking intensely at her. "How did you do that?" Calypso shrugged. "I don't know, just comes naturally I guess." He stared for a little longer and pulled something out of his pocket.

He fiddled with it for a little and she realized he was taking it apart and putting it back together over and over again. "Do you like building stuff?" He looked at her and nodded. "Why?" Calypso shrugged in response. "Just asking." A comfortable silence settled in between the two kids. "Seriously what's your name?" He turned to look my direction and he had such a thoughtful expression on his face she didn't know if he had heard her.

"You know the teachers put us together so you goodness rubs off on me?" Calypso paused. "I didn't know that." Leo shrugged. "I figured it was kind of obvious on how the teachers avoid me." Calypso thought for a second. "Well if the teachers put us together then how about we get to know each other."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you suppose we do?" Calypso tapped her chin. "How about 20 questions?" He waited for her to start. "Would you rather have your arm or your leg?" He seemed surprised. "What kind of question is that?" Calypso rolled her eyes.

"It's still a question silly." He cracked a small smile. "Well I guess my arm since I like building stuff and you can't afford to lose an arm." Calypso nodded. "Same." "Um. What are your parents' names?" His expression turned solemn. "Parent. Just parent." Calypso didn't push the topic further on. "So what is it?" "What is your parent name?" He tapped his fingers together. "Esperanza" Calypso smiled.

"That's a beautiful name." He smiled. "It means hope in Spanish." Calypso grinned. "You speak Spanish?" He nodded slowly. "Yeah. It's pretty neat." "Cool." Calypso said, impressed. "All I speak is English and Greek." He raised a fist.

"Bilingual people stick with bilingual people right?" Calypso flinched at his raised fist. "What are you doing?" Calypso asked slightly alarmed. He lowered his raised fist. "It's a fist bump." He bumped his fist with hers.

"You just do that." Calypso looked at her enclosed fist and she bumped it with his. "Like this?" He sent a lopsided smile. "Yeah just like that." "So…" "What's your favorite color?" He laughed. "That's a little deep but let's see, my favorite color has to be red." He looked at her and she nodded. "What's yours?" "Mines cream." He looked at her surprised. "Cream? That's my mom's favorite color." Calypso laughed. "Cream usually isn't someone's favorite color." He looked at her oddly but joined in her laughter.

She chuckled and she continued to weave the basket. She froze when she felt an item on her head. She sharply leaned back and the boy looked down to the floor. He stumbled over is words. "Sorry it wasn't working as a basket so I made this." He handed the crown to her and he stood up. The bell rang as he stood up and he struggled to take off the safety patrol sash while walking to the carline.

I looked at the crown of leaves and I rushed to his side. I clutched the crown tightly and I stopped him. He looked at me with frantic eyes and I took in his chocolate brown eyes. "I didn't get your name." He looked down at my hand that clutched the crown of leaves and responded to me.

"Hi I'm Leo Valdez." He mumbled and he ran off to the direction of the car riders. I stood there for a few seconds admiring the crown before realizing how much heat was coming of my face. I smiled and blushed all the way to where my dad's car war waiting.

I looked up just in time to hear my name called. I saw Leo in front of me and I waved back to him. He jumped into the car and he scurried to the backseat to clip on his seatbelt. I got into my dad's car and I sat in the back. When the line of cars started to move, I kept track of where Leo's car was.

My dad looked at me through the rear-view mirror. "Hey honey. How was school?" _Left, Left, and Right_ I kept that glued into my mind. I didn't even notice that my dad asked me a question.

"Yes Daddy?" Atlas chuckled. "What got into your mind today?" "I said when we get home do you want spaghetti or ravioli for dinner." He kept his eyes on the road but every so often his eyes shifted to his daughter. I thought hard. "Actually Daddy, can we get takeout for tonight?"

**Esperanza**

"What got you all grinny today Leo?" Esperanza Valdez asked her son when he entered the car. She looked to the rear view mirror before driving out of the car loop and taking a left turn at an intersection. The car in front of her also took a left and Esperanza considered passing it. She put her blinker on and moved ahead of the car. When the cars were side by side, Leo excitedly looked out the window and a girl around his age waved at him.

She politely waved at her and Leo and then gave a stink eye to Leo. Leo gave her one as well and she turned away giggling. Her honey brown hair covered her face and Leo tried to get one more glimpse of her before Esperanza passed them completely. The driver tilted his head to Esperanza and she mouthed a "thank you" to him.

She took another left and the car behind her took a right and stopped at a fast food restaurant. She continued to drive carefully and watching out for pedestrians when she turned to meet Leo's eyes. She grinned slyly. " _Quien era Leo_?" Leo obviously wasn't listening. Or so she thought. "It's no one mom." Leo waved his hand as it was nothing but the grin on his face was evident.

Esperanza turned back to the wheel and nodded her head as she believed her son. They stayed quiet for a while until Leo said something. "She's my friend." Esperanza nodded her head and pretended to agree with her son. "She must have done something good because she got rid of your bad mood." Leo smiled and looked straight ahead but he didn't respond.

They pulled up into a gravel driveway and Leo burst out of the car. He raced ahead and his mom tossed him the keys to the house. The keys jingled as he ran with him and when he opened the door he was tackled down by a furry mess.

He laughed joyfully at the dog on top of him. "Festus get off of me!" Leo scratched the lab under his chin and the ten year old patted the one year old dog between the ears. Festus wagged his whole body and ran inside the house to retrieve his chew toy. Leo ran back to his mom and helped her get the groceries from the back of the car. He carried bags in both hands because he always thought one trip was for sissies.

He set the bags the kitchen top and continued to do his chores. His mom entered the house and immediately put her metal mask on. "Are you working in the back today mom?" Esperanza's response was turning on the blowtorch and letting it light up three times. "What made you guess?" her voice sounded muffled but he caught the words and he laughed.

Leo got the broom and proceeded to broom their two story house. Festus helped by retrieving garbage on the floor and throwing it into the trash bin in the kitchen. He hummed his favorite song under his breath and his thoughts went back to Calypso. He couldn't help it. He really thought that he was actually looking _forward_ to school tomorrow just because of Calypso. There was the party at Percy's on Saturday so he had one more day to see Calypso before the weekend. A song popped in his head and he groaned at the irony but he sang along with it.

He jumped out of his skin when he heard the sound of applause. He whirled around to see his mom clapping as much she could with gloves on. "Never knew you could sing Leo." "Pass me the extension cords?" She pointed to the far end of the house and Leo ran to go get it. Esperanza shook her head at her love-struck son. Leo knew there was no extension cords at that end of the house. Esperanza smiled at the thought of her little Leo having a girlfriend.

**Calypso**

When I got home it was a little past eight so it was a little dark outside but I immediately went to go check if I still had the little speakers. My dad threw me the keys and I opened the front door to greet my golden retriever, Waves. In my hand I had leftovers from the restaurant we went to and I tossed it into the refrigerator. I gave Waves a treat and she trotted up the stairs with me.

When my dad entered, I shouted "I'm going to put some music on!" Atlas threw me a thumbs up and he entered the kitchen to prepare his Calypso a snack. I entered my room and inhaled the fresh air. The curtains in my room _swished_ in the wind and I went to go close the window

I looked out the window and I was about to close it when I noticed something unusual. A car's headlights illuminated my room and I shut it quickly. I moved the curtain aside a little and peeked out. A figure stepped out of the car and handed the taxi some change.

The taxi driver nodded at him and I watched him as he sped off. I watched as the figure looked at her next door neighbor's house. Personally I didn't even know who lived in there because my dad doesn't let me go out but I knew they had to have a boy because of all the boxers they hang in the clothesline.

The car in the driveway looked familiar as well. I watched him walk up to the house and ring the doorbell. I peered at the porch light and saw that someone had answered the door. A woman with a long braid down her back opened the door and dropped the thing she was holding. She flew into the man's arms and shook in his hold. The man quickly began to rock her as a way to calm down and he hugged her as well and by the looks of it he was crying. The woman opened the door a little further and seemed to call out to someone.

The woman in the porch light seemed to explain something quickly and I noted that the woman and the man had a smile on their faces. Part of me went _aww_ when the woman kissed the man but when he seemed motioned to my house and I paled.

_Uh oh_.

A bunch of thoughts crossed my mind in a flash but I quickly shutted the curtain and scurried to the center of my room. I completely forgot what I was doing. After a while I calmed down and had a rational mind again, I laughed nervously and continued to do what I was doing before my attention went somewhere else.

I snapped my fingers as I remembered what I was doing and reached into my closet. I pulled out an unopened box and then I threw it on my bed and proceeded to open the box and plug in the devices. The little speaker's barley fit into my palm but I shrugged and pulled out my black iPod.

I hooked it up with the speakers and waited for it to turn on. My iPod was on shuffle so the first song it the speakers played, it nearly made my ears bleed by being so close to the speakers but I managed to turn down the music. Waves looked up from her sleeping position to give me a sleepy look.

I apologized and walked over to her. I petted her and she shook her leg meaning that she enjoyed being scratched behind her ears. The sound of a squealing tire made her perk up and she growled slightly at the window. I casted a look at the window and decided if it was a good idea to eavesdrop again. I shushed Waves and quietly made my way to the light switch. I flicked it off so the people would think I exited the room, and I crawled to the window and opened the curtain a sliver of an inch.

My heart fluttered at the scene. A familiar curly haired looking ten-year old was hugging the waist of the figure and the father, I presumed, lifted him and the sound of Leo's genuine laughter echoed in my ears. I jerked away from the window and I put two and two together.

I grinned and excitedly peered back at the window.

_Leo's my neighbor._

**The Next Day**

The next day was an early release so my time as a safety patrol was cut in half. I waited for Leo to come out of his classroom but when he didn't I patrolled the halls while I waited for him to come out. While I picked at my nails, I heard a familiar voice.

My ears perked up at the sound of my name and when I neared the corner, the voices increased in volume. I put my back to the wall behind me and wondered how many times I've eavesdropped today. I slowly inched my way to the edge of the wall and concentrated on the voices.

The hushed voices continued to continue and they seemed to be arguing about something.

The two voices, Leo and Percy, continued to talk in hushed conversation until I peeked out of the corner. Leo yelped and embarrassed that I have been spotted, I sheepishly said "You coming Leo?" "Were already a few minutes late for our morning shift." But that wasn't necessarily true. I was just patrolling the hallways and truly I was looking for Leo but, it was our turn to walk the halls and I didn't expect for him to be here early.

Percy sent him a thumbs up sign and Leo shot him a glare. He seemed to mouth something and Percy grinned. Leo turned away, his expression hidden by his curly hair. "Let's go Calypso." He strutted forward and I followed confused. Percy ran out the building and he opened the doors which let in the sound of playing children. Leo fixed his sash nervously and then turned to me.

His eyes gleamed and he pulled me to a corner. I opened my mouth to protest but Leo cupped it. He looked around for any signs of teachers and he bounced up and down excitedly. "Guess what Calypso!"

I stopped to pretend ponder. "Hmm…maybe it's that your dad came home yesterday night at around eight o' clock?" Leo opened his mouth to answer his own question but his jaw slackened at my saying. "But how. Why. How did you even know?" "You're the first person I was going to tell!" Leo gaped at her. "Maybe I know because you're my neighbor and you didn't tell me!"

Leo eyes were as big as saucer plates. "You're my neighbor?" "I didn't know that." Calypso huffed and put a strand of hair behind her ear. "How long have you lived in Cobblestone Leo?" Leo looked down and replied "A few months." It was Calypso turned to look down, but this time in shame. _He lived seven yards away from me for a few months and just_ _ **now**_ _you notice him?_ Calypso scolded herself for not introducing herself when they moved in, but then again her father would have never allowed it.

Calypso closed his mouth. "Come on we have to go give the systems to Katie and Travis." She pulled him in the direction of the door but Leo stopped. He held up a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Wait. You're the Calypso that Travis praised for bringing in the speakers?"

_Praised?_ Calypso shook her head. "No. All he did was whoop about me bringing in the speakers." She frowned. "What other Calypso goes to this school?" Leo wiggled his eyebrows. "I know a couple by the name of Calypso."

He smiled at Calypso and she couldn't resist smile back at Leo. His smiles are so contagious that you just can't help but to smile back. What he said hit her. Calypso frowned once again. "Seriously you know more than one Calypso?" Leo deadpanned.

"No Callie it's called sarcasm." Calypso made a face. "Sarcasm?" She tested the word out and Leo shook his head. "I'll explain later." They both rushed out of the building racing each other and they immediately scanned the playground for a group of kids that were around their age. Leo spotted them first and he took two steps down at a time. Calypso warned him to take a step at a time but he made it down safely.

Calypso quickly descended down from the stairs and one the last step her body was jerked forward and she stumbled. Her knee scraped the sidewalk and a person helped her up. She gladly took the hand and said thank you. 'You're welcome now come on!" Leo helped her up and Calypso took a step forward only to yelp in pain. Leo looked behind him and saw Calypso was reaching for her pocket.

She pulled out a bag smaller than her palm and she zipped it open. Leo ran back to her and asked what was wrong. Calypso pointed to her bloody knee and Leo reached in his backpack and brought out a clean sheet of paper towel out. He gave it to Calypso and she cleaned her wound.

"Why do you have paper towels in your backpack Leo?" Calypso asked as she tried not to wince as the sheet came in contact with her scraped knee. Leo gently blew on the scrape and Calypso sighed in at the sweet relief. He took the bandage that she gave him and he put the dolphin patterned bandage on her. He stood up and dusted his hands off.

"Those were my paper towels for wiping my mouth but I don't mind." "How does it feel?" Calypso blushed at his act of kindness and she tested her leg by rotating it a bit and surprised she felt no pain.

"Thank you Leo." She limped slightly, trying not to do any more damage to herself and Leo helped her out by putting his arm around her shoulders and helping her like that. They made their way to their group of friends and Frank noticed them first. The big guy ran to them both and he helped out Leo by heaving Calypso the rest of the way.

Calypso laughed joyfully. "Frank it's alright! I'm not dying! It's just a scraped knee." Frank blushed madly when Hazel squeezed his hand assuringly and told him how kind he was for helping them both out. Leo tried not to act hurt when Frank took Calypso away. He had it under control! Why did anyone not see that? He wasn't a weakling. Sure she probably weighed more than his scrawny figure and was probably stronger than him but still!

Travis approached her first. "Did you bring them?" Katie smacked him. "Manners Travis!" Katie smiled at both Leo and Calypso. "Hello." The group let out a series of hellos, hi's, what's ups, and oddly an odd handshake from Connor Stoll.

Connor's shimmering cerulean eyes sparkled. The nine year old looked up hopefully at her. Calypso nodded at the eager boy and reached in her bag. The next second the color drained from her face. She let out a strangled gasp and pulled out a smashed speaker. "No!" Travis moaned out and turned away from the horrid sight. Leo's interest sparked at the sight of the broken speaker.

Percy and Annabeth smiled apologetically at her and Jason and Piper sympathized her. "You're still invited to the party if you want Calypso." Annabeth said to her. Katie tried to hush Travis and Connor as they cried. They both stood up suddenly, successfully scaring Katie in the process. They took off mulch and Travis just shrugged. "Oh well. Do you just wanna hear Pandora music?"

Calypso didn't hear them.

_Oh no...the speakers. There goes the only chance I had to make any friends._

She tried to blink her tears away when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Leo's determined brown eyes. She was slightly surprised on how serious his eyes looked at the moment.

"Callie can I see your speakers? I can fix them if you want." Calypso looked at him through her eyelashes. She nodded and Leo sat on the mulch floor. He looked up to Calypso. The others noticed how the Leo was sitting down and the commotion stopped when they saw that Leo was taking apart the speaker.

"Sit next to me Calypso?" She obliged and sat herself next to Leo. Leo examined the speaker thoroughly by taking it apart and he came to a conclusion. He opened his backpack and pulled out wires, an icepick, and a little square piece of bronze.

Calypso looked over his shoulder as he furiously punched patterned holes into the bronze. Calypso tapped him and asked him to give her the bronze and the icepick. He nodded and he warned her that it was "specialized work". Calypso sent him a half smirk.

She punched the holes as easily as a knife through butter. "Specialized work huh?" Leo grinned at her and wrapped the wires through different parts of the system. Calypso gave him the bronze and he tapped it on perfectly. "Phone?" Everyone reached for their phones but Calypso handed her iPod to him. "Will this work?" She blushed when Leo brushed her hand against hers. "It will work Callie."

When he plugged the iPod to the speaker, everyone jumped when the song _My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark_ blasted from the small device. He lowered the volume to the lowest it could go and presented it to the group.

"Is this good enough?" Percy, Jason, and Travis hooted and clapped Leo in the back. Leo kept grinning the whole time and his proud self gave it to Calypso. "See I told you I can fix it!" Calypso smiled at him and at the fixed item in her hand.

_You sure did Repair Boy._

_…_ _.._

_Lunchtime_

"He really did! I swear Jason tried to eat a stapler before!" Piper exclaimed and wildly gestured to the eleven year old boy Jason. Calypso covered her mouth to stop from snorting. The poor boy named Jason had a look between embarrassment and mortification that all his friends were laughing at him.

His gaze fell on Calypso and Calypso shrugged helplessly at the situation. Jason sent a small grin to Calypso and she gave him a reassuring smile back. Jason chatted with Percy about what moves to use in a video game and Annabeth and Hazel exchanged notes that Hazel had missed out on. Frank was still in the line waiting for his lunch.

Calypso turned her attention to Leo and she scooted closer to Leo. Leo noticed and he only sent a questioning look to her before biting into his ham and cheese sandwich. Calypso reached into her backpack and pulled out her lunchbox that had a juice and one sandwich in it. She grasped the bag in surprise she realized that the juice container leaked in her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

She grimaced as she inspected the soggy sandwich. She stood up and she threw the sandwich away. Calypso hated good food going to waste but no way was she going to eat a soggy pb and j sandwich. She walked back to her seat holding her growling stomach and she let out a little whine that she wasn't going to eat lunch. She picked at the table and she had a bored expression on her face.

Leo munched on his ham sandwich before swallowing what he had in his mouth. He took his other half of his sandwich and his milk and put them on a napkin. He finished of his other half of his sandwich and he nudged the meal to Calypso. Piper had a striked up a conversation with Calypso and Piper watched with an amused expression on what Leo was doing. Piper tilted her head and Calypso looked behind her.

Calypso saw half of a sandwich, a carton of milk, and a small apple sitting neatly on a make-shift plate. Leo sipped his juice box and squeezed the box to get the last drop of the apple juice. Calypso tried pushing the meal back to Leo but he resisted and he demanded that she eats the meal. Calypso raised the ham and cheese sandwich to her mouth and she moaned in delight as she bit into it.

Calypso had a protein bar she was gonna save for practice but she pulled out the bar and handed it to Leo. Leo shook his head but Calypso said "I already diminished more than half of you calories Leo, just take it and eat it so you don't fall asleep in class." Leo reached for the bar and his hand connected with hers. Calypso felt a tiny zap jolt through her body and she let go of the protein bar when Leo tugged on the bar. She let her hand fall to the side and she saw Leo stuff it into his backpack. Calypso gave him a questioning look.

"You don't want to eat it?" Leo shook his head. "No I'm just saving it for tonight." Calypso mouth formed a little o and she waited impatiently for the bell to ring. Leo asked her a question. "Where did you usually sit before you sat with us?" Calypso motioned to the farthest corner of the lunchroom.

"I'm not a very social person." "Besides, a lot of kids consider you guys as the 'cool kids' in the school so there too scared to approach you guys." Leo and the others heard what Calypso said and they laughed loudly. Calypso let out a nervous chuckle. "What? Did I say anything wrong?"

Piper and Jason shook from laughter as they tried to answer her question. Leo beat them to it. "Cool kids?" "Most of us here are ADHD and dyslexic!" Leo jabbed a thumb to Frank who was holding his lunch plate. "Except that kid there." "He's lactose intolerant and not even the tiniest bit dyslexic." Frank pouted his lips and he pointed a finger to Leo. "Hey at least I can read the back of measuring labels!" Everyone at the table giggled except for Leo. Leo motioned to himself.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! I keep telling you that!" "My mom had a whole _cup_ of baking soda put out!" "I thought that that was how much baking soda you put in a cake!" Calypso held back a giggle. She made a noise and Leo looked back at her. A smile coyed against Calypso's pink lips and a smile slowly inched on Leo's face when he saw Calypso grinning.

The bell cut the mood and Annabeth scurried to write down the address of the party since she was co-hosting it. She handed the slip to Calypso and Calypso thanked her. Annabeth smiled at her and over her shoulder she called out "Hope to see you there!" Calypso intently read the address and set to remember the address. She caught up to Leo who was patiently waiting for her by the door and she latched onto his backpack string. "Just move." Leo weaved through the crowd and Calypso tried to read tiny handwriting by the apartment number.

Leo concentrated on his task of moving through the little kids that ran past him and tried to stay away from the sixth graders. Calypso squinted her eyes and finally she figured out the number.

_07563 The building in the rural area that has a trident sticking in the middle of the yard._

Calypso pursed her lips. She let go of Leo's backpack and she walked next to him. She fidgeted with the paper and she bit her lip. "Leo?"

Leo slowed his pace and he adjusted his backpack because one strap was tighter now. "Yeah?" Calypso handed the paper to Leo and he read it. "Are these directions to Percy's house?" Calypso hummed in response and Leo handed the paper back to Calypso.

"Don't worry about it." "If your dad lets you, my dad could drive you and me to the party." Calypso grimaced. No way was she going if her dad knew she was going with strangers. Leo saw it and he faltered. "Or I can ask my dad to convince your dad?" He started to separate from Calypso.

Calypso smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you Leo." Leo shrugged as if it was no big deal. "No prob. I'll see you in reading class and in the afternoon. A realization slapped her in the face. She completely forgot that Leo was her neighbor. "Yeah see you too Leo." Calypso waved goodbye and a small flutter of butterflies erupted in her stomach. "Yeah see you Leo." She had a small smile long after her class started.

….

**_12:17 p.m._ **

**_Percy's House_ **

**_Saturday_ **

The party started out well enough. The balloon toss was first but Leo was singled out because he didn't have a partner. Jason offered to be his partner but Leo knew he wanted to pair up with Piper, so Leo sent Jason a look saying " _just go to her, I'll be fine."_ Jason sent him an apologetic look and he almost tripped as he made his way to Piper. Piper smiled and the game started off. Eventually, Percy and Annabeth won because they were the most competitive and Leo thought the others purposely losing for their benefit.

There was a lot of games that could keep Percy entertained for a while and Leo wondered when Calypso was gonna come to the party. Leo twiddled with his fingers. He admits maybe he had just the _tiniest_ crush on her and being Leo, well that meant that wasn't gonna last that long until he scares her off. Leo gripped his red cup that had water in it and he quickly gulped it down.

The young boy got up to refill his cup in the kitchen, completely missing the knock at the door. He sipped the cup of water and he sighed. This was going to be boring if he didn't have anyone to talk to. Leo has already been here for around for at least two hours and the party ends at one o clock.

"Maybe I should just go home."

He gripped the cup and prepared to recite what he was going to say to Percy. A voice behind him made him jump in the air. "Leaving so soon?" "Just when I came?" Leo whipped around to see a girl in a sterling gray blouse with a satchel hanging on her shoulder.

"Hey Leo." Calypso clasped her hand on Leo's shoulders and Leo smiled. "Hey Callie." Calypso smiled and she grapped a cup. "What's up?" Leo cheekily responded with "the sky". Calypso grinned and she sipped her cup of water. "Why'd you come so late?" Leo asked and Calypso put up her hand.

"Well I sort of couldn't find the address where the house was and my dad only knew some of the directions." "Then we got to the lunch rush hour and we _still_ needed to buy Percy a present." "Hopefully he likes the gift we gave him." Leo laughed. "Percy will like anything that's blue." Leo and Calypso came out laughing from the kitchen and they both stopped as they saw the intense competition Leo's friends were in.

Annabeth struggled to balance an egg upright on a spoon and Percy encouraged her to walk a little faster. The egg almost fell a few times but Annabeth managed to shift the spoon in time to catch the egg. Frank guilty looked at the splattered egg on the ground and Hazel quickly gathered paper napkins to clean the mess up.

Jason eyes concentrated on the egg and his tongue stuck out a little from the concentration of trying to keep the egg balanced. Sally quickly gathered one more egg and spoon and she swiftly escorted the two kids to a side of the room.

Sally handed the egg and spoon to Leo and Sally told Calypso to wait until Leo handed her the egg. Leo nervously placed the egg on the spoon and Calypso smiled as she hurried to the other side of the room.

After gathering some courage, he took a few uneasy steps forward as he kept the egg in an upright position. Calypso cheered as he was halfway to reaching her. He succeeded in passing Jason and Frank and he was just a few steps behind Annabeth. Annabeth noticed the late-comer behind her and she almost sprinted with the egg and she quickly handed it to Percy.

Percy fumbled with it for a few seconds and when Leo reached Calypso, he whispered good luck to her as he passed her the spoon. Calypso nodded excitingly and she walked forward in a straight line. Leo jaw dropped to the floor. It only took her a few seconds to cross the room compared to the minutes it took the rest of Leo's friends to even reach their partner.

She was at the end of the room before anyone noticed. Sally quickly declared her the winner and Sally said congratulations to the young girl. Calypso jumped cheering and Annabeth smiled in defeat as she shook Calypso's hand.

Annabeth accusingly glared at everyone else. "Do you guys know the whole point of party games? "You don't let one person win every single time." Annabeth smiled.

"But thank you for raising Percy's confidence on his birthday." Percy indignantly shouted "Hey!" He playfully glared at Annabeth and Annabeth playfully rolled her eyes at him. Annabeth quickly said it was time to open presents. Percy's face immediately lit up like a kid on Christmas as he ran to the presents.

Sally's eyes watered as he watched her baby boy grow up. Percy's twelve year old self called his friends over so they can take a photo with him. Sally raced to get the digital camera and Leo broke away from her to take a photo with Percy and the others.

Calypso awkwardly stayed at a corner and Percy noticed her on the other side of the room.

"Hey Calypso!"

Calypso broke her gaze form the floor and shifted her attention to Percy. "Get in the picture." "Were all friends here." Calypso made eye contact with Leo and he seemed pleased by the fact that she was being accepted into Leo's friend group. She posed next to Leo and Sally started to count down.

_..3_

_..2_

_..1_

_Say cheese!_

The camera flashed and everyone smiled as they held up bunny ears for each other. The white flash blinded her for a sec but Calypso looked around and she grinned. She gazed at Leo and his friends who all scurried to eat a piece of cake.

They all laughed as Percy's face was covered in frosting, courtesy of Annabeth painting his face with frosting. Leo waved her over to join the fun. Calypso walked up to Leo and they both laughed in delight as Percy smashed his cake in Annabeth's face. The rest of Percy's friends giggled and hooted as Annabeth chased Percy around his house screaming bloody murder.

Yeah Calypso could get used to being friends with Leo and his friends.

_15 years old_

The sound of hammer clashing with metal woke me up from my afternoon nap. I stood up and slid into my bunny slippers while groggily trying to make my way to the second story window. I opened the window and saw that was Leo working outside by himself. I decided to surprise him so I smoothed out my hair and brushed my teeth real quick. I grabbed two protein bars one chocolate and the other vanilla.

I raced out the door and I made my way to my backyard and moved to the farthest right corner to kick a flimsy fence post. I pushed it and I immediately felt the difference of our yards. Mine was soft and plushy while Leo's was slightly moist and lumpy. I held the protein bars behind my back while I made my way over to where Leo was. I glanced over Leo's shoulder and I frowned at the position Leo was in.

"You know-"

Leo immediately shot to his feet and he dropped what he was holding and grasped his chest. "Bronze and bulls girl you almost gave me a heart attack!" I put one of my hands on my hips and stuck out a protein bar. His eyes brightened at the sight of the treat but when he reached for it I pulled it away. "You know if you bend your body in that way, you could get scoliosis."

Leo went _pfft_. "Scoliosis?" I rolled my eyes at the way he dismissed the topic of scoliosis. "It's serious Leo!" Leo hummed and he returned back to his project. I leaned over him and I watched in fascination as he effortlessly bended melted bronze to shapes.

"I have mom's special gloves." He wiggled his fingers which were encased in a heavy covering over fire resistant cloth. He leaned down and crawled under the machine.

"What are you doing that for?" Leo grunted as he fought tightening a bolt on the machine. "It's for mechanics class." Calypso nodded her head and before she even said something, Leo interrupted her. "Stacey is going to come over and help me finish it."

Leo tugged and the bolt was in place. He patted the from the machine's bottom. Her resolve broke. "Who's Stacey?!" Leo eyes widened at her outburst and he slipped under the contraption.

"A friend from Mechanics club, I don't think you know her she's kinda- "The door bell rung and Leo ran to go get it, leaving Calypso alone and confused. She watched in anger as Leo came in talking to a short but pretty girl. The girl had short shoulder cut hair and the color seemed almost jet black. She wore a toolbelt almost like Leo but it was filled with more tools than his. Leo explained the situation to the girl and she nodded as she listened to Leo.

The girl took one look at the machine and she immediately set to work with Leo. Calypso climbed Leo's tree and settled in the treehouse Leo had when they were little. They always used to come here to talk and do homework with each other. She wondered why they stopped hanging out here as she traced the patterns they drew when they built the treehouse. She watched from above on what Leo and Stacey were doing. Stacey and Leo worked in almost perfect synch because of the orders they stated to each other.

Calypso snarled whenever _Stacey_ touched Leo to get his attention to see if she fixed the part up like he wanted. Stacey was a pretty girl no doubt but that didn't explain the anger Calypso felt when the girl touched Leo. A few more agonizing hours and they were done with the machine. Calypso crossed her arms as she felt her blood boil.

The girl waved goodbye and Leo walked her to the front door. Calypso picked an apple of his tree and angrily bit into it. She munched on the apple and she ignored Leo's calls from below. Leo let out a huff and he climbed the tree as well.

She felt a stab of guilt hit her in the stomach but she ignored it when Leo popped his head in the window. He had a confused look in his face when he asked "why didn't you stay down?" Calypso shrugged. She didn't know what all the anger was about in the first place anyways. "Move over, I'm coming in." Calypso scooted to a side and Leo went in through the window.

Calypso took out the snacks she had for her and Leo. She passed a protein bar and an apple to Leo and he thanked her for the snack. Their hands brushed against each other's and for a split second Calypso felt a tingle where their hands touched. She instead looked around the treehouse.

"Why did we stop coming here?" Leo shrugged. 'I don't know, we probably grew out of it." Calypso tapped her hands on the base of the treehouse. "I still like it." Leo looked up. "You do?" Calypso nodded and she said "I had so many fond memories coming over here and talking to you." Leo grinned. "It was a lot of fun." "Do you remember the times we hid in here from my cousins?"

Calypso laughed. "Or the times you scared your dad half to death because he couldn't find you?" They both were rolling around laughing as they recalled the fun times they had with the treehouse.

Calypso brushed a tear away. "I don't know why we ever stopped coming here." Leo nodded while smiling "Yeah it would be fun if we did still." Calypso stuck her hand out. She hasn't used this phrase in a long time but she was happy that she could say it again. "Are you up for tree house time?" Leo caught on. "Yeah I'm up for it."

All that could be heard from the treehouse were the sounds of laughter and sometimes a scream of fright whenever a spider settled near Calypso. The two kids didn't get out of the treehouse until the very second there curfew ran out. The two kids giggled and from that day forward, they would at least have an hour of treehouse time and Calypso was more than glad for it.

Means more time with Leo and she was more than okay with that.

.

.

.

_16 years old_

_…._

"Gods dammit!" Atlas raised the hood of the car and helplessly watched as fumes lifted into the air. He shook his head sadly at Calypso. "I guess the old girl doesn't have any more gusto Callie." 'I'm gonna have to take the bus until I get her fixed. Calypso looked at the car and something sparked into her brain.

"Wait Daddy, I think someone can fix it. If he can't do it, no one can!" In her dolphin pajamas and bunny slippers, she raced across her lawn and she entered her neighbor's lawn.

She walked to the front door and raised her hand to knock. A second passed. Two. _Leo should be awake by now._ The sound of the lock unlatching behind the door signaled that someone had heard her. She held her breath as the door opened and sixteen year old Leo opened it. He stood there in _Pokémon_ boxers and no shirt. Calypso gasped and looked away embarrassed.

"Hey Sunshine!" Leo asked her surprised. "Put on a shirt Leo!" Leo immediately looked down and his face burned. Whoops. He slammed the door and immediately went into the living room to fetch a shirt. He found a white tee and he put it on while running to the door. When he opened the door again Calypso stood there with a smirk on her face. "You've been working out haven't you?"

Leo denied what she said. "No..." "You a terrible lair Leo." He tried changed the subject. "Not that I mind or anything but why did you come here?" Calypso's eyes turned worrisome by the reason she came her in the first place.

"Can you fix a car Leo?" Leo scoffed. "Are you actually underestimating my powers as a mechanic?" Calypso rolled her eyes. "How fast can you fix one?" Leo shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe in an hour?" Calypso clasped her hands and twiddled with her fingers. "Can you possibly fix it in thirty minutes?" Leo could almost feel his eyes bulge out.

…

Leo grunted as he pushed the car battery out of the way. He could feel Atlas eyes boring into his back but he tried to shrug it off. Leo pulled out a wrench from his tool belt and in the process; he leaned over the car and wiped the battery of the oil on it. He wiped his brow and closed the lid. The engine was the toughest part of the job. Leo had to swipe most of the motors on it and wiped the exhaust clean.

He then crouched and inspected the grill of the car. _Filters seem okay._ He swiped his finger across the bottom. _Clean._ He pulled a skateboard from underneath the car and put his back onto it. He slid under the car and repaired the car from the bottom. As he worked he could hear Calypso talking to her father. Leo tried to concentrate and tried to block out the voices but when his name was brought up, he multitasked.

"See daddy! I told you Leo could do it. I trust him." Calypso indigent voice told Atlas.

"I guess he did but I need to see if he did anything to the car!" Atlas groaned. "This car was my father's and hopefully he doesn't do anything to it."

Leo body stiffened. _Schist._ This isn't an ordinary car. It's an heirloom. He worked faster almost fearing that if he didn't finish soon Atlas was gonna roll him out. "He can do it Daddy." Leo heart was warmed by Calypso's kind words. He heard her leave the room and he slightly panicked that he was all alone with her father.

Leo finished a little later and when he rolled from under, he miscalculated how long the front of the car was a he smacked his head against the grill. _.Ow._ Leo's mind repeated over and over again as he stood up shakily. "Are you okay Leo?" Atlas gruff voice almost made him wince. "I'm fine Mr. Atlas. Just bumped my head." Leo ignored the bump that was slowly forming on his head and he patted the hood of the car.

"She should run smoothly now Mr. Atlas." "I fixed the air conditioning and the seat warmers. Oh and the gas tank was slightly leaking so I fixed that as well." "The motor was the problem." Atlas eyebrows shot up and in an incredulous voice he said "That's what you did in thirty minutes?" Leo nodded slowly and savored the surprised look on Calypso's father face.

"Yeah test it out if you want. I'll give you a Hephaestus certified promise." Atlas made his way to the driver's side and he turned the car on. Immediately the car started and she started to purr. Atlas ran his hand along the dashboard. "She hasn't run this smoothly since the day I got her from my father." It was Leo's turn to look surprised. "It's a pretty good working car for the age."

Atlas agreed and a nostalgic look crossed his face. "That was the day I asked Calypso's mother out." Atlas said quietly and his eyes softened at the mention of his daughter's name. "Your daughter is something special."

Leo cupped his mouth. Schist. Did he really just say that out loud to Calypso's father? Atlas gave him a look. "She sure is Leo." "Hand me the remote from there?" Leo did a full 360 and found a white remote sitting innocently on a pile of rope. He grasped it and handed it to Atlas. Atlas leaned out the window and pushed a button. The garage doors opened slowly and Atlas stated to back up but then stopped.

Atlas motioned for him to come and Leo gulped nervously. Atlas didn't say anything for a few seconds but he swallowed and turned to look at Leo. Atlas's steel gray eyes hardened. "Leo…you've been a nice boy to my daughter for at least six years and I have to say, I'm impressed on how much you take care of her."

"You've gone above and beyond for Calypso and I wanted to thank you for that." "If it weren't for you, I don't know how Calypso would have turned out." Leo blushed at his words and he pocketed the wrench in his tool belt.

"It really isn't that big of a deal Mr. Atlas, I was just doing what a friend would do." Atlas shook his head. "I've never seen her more happy when she's hanging out with you. She absolutely jumps at the chance if it involves you and honestly if you two weren't best friends even I the father, would mistake you as a couple."

Atlas eyes bore into Leo's eyes and Leo's face fell. He looked down at the floor upset by the statement. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint but we aren't a couple." Leo sighed dejectedly "I don't think that Calypso even thinks of me romantically." A long pause filled the room.

"So you think of my daughter romantically?" Atlas gazed at the boy's shocked face and his blush as Leo opened his mouth to protest. Atlas stopped him. "Leo it's pretty obvious." Leo looked at Atlas with frantic eyes. "Is it really that obvious?" Atlas smiled while nodding.

"Does she know?" Atlas shook his head as a no this time. "Sorry Leo I don't know about that". "She'll kill me if I tell you this but you deserve to know. Ever since she was like twelve she had a crush on a boy who she demanded to be called 'Repair Boy'.

Atlas shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know if it is a coincidence or anything but you're a mechanic and known her the longest." Leo inhaled sharply. "Repair Boy?" Atlas held up a "shush" sign. He said "I didn't say anything that revealed anything." "Calypso can't say I broke a promise." Leo still held a neutral expression.

Atlas looked away and put his hand on the gearstick. "If you do ever get together…tell me personally okay?" Atlas gripped the steering wheel and Leo's heart beated erratically. "Protect my daughter Leo. She trusts you more me now." Atlas gripped the wheel until his knuckles were white. "If something ever happened to her…I have nothing else to live for then." Atlas sighed heavily and then looked at Leo with an exhausted expression.

Leo realized with a jolt on how old Atlas was now. His graying hairs made him look older than he actually was but his face and he had winkles near his eyes but he still held a hard regal atmosphere only a business man could have. Leo for once didn't wither under his gaze and instead he actually felt comforted.

Atlas started to put the gear in reverse and started backing up. Atlas sent a half smile to him. "You're the only guy that I actually don't mind Calypso hanging around with." "Have a nice day Leo." Atlas paused as if he was forgetting something.

"Oh and before I forget." Atlas glared at him. "If your ever do something with Calypso that involves something else than friendly kisses…I will personally break down your door and beat you in your own house." Atlas was almost out of the garage. Atlas waved at him.

"Glad we had this talk Leo. Thank you for fixing my car." Leo waved back almost grinning ear to ear. "No problem. See you at lunchtime Mr. Atlas!" Atlas chuckled. "That's Atlas to you Leo." The garage doors closed and Leo just stood there with the most shit-eating grin on his face. He stood there for a few seconds before jumping up and doing a small dance. He burst with excitement and he pumped his fists in the air. Leo practically skipped all the way to the Calypso's front door.

He made sure he had everything before he left and once everything was in his tool belt Leo shouted "See you later Calypso!" He grasped the doorknob and he heard a voice shout "Wait!" Leo stopped and he turned back. Calypso stood in the hallway that led to the kitchen.

She put up a hand. Leo held his breath as she neared. She let her hair down and she wore a cotton white shirt that seemed really familiar to him. Her footsteps were light and Leo let out the breath he was holding. "Are you leaving already?" Calypso asked disappointed. Leo nodded and pointed to his house.

"I need to head back home." Calypso looked at the window behind me to see my mom working in the back shop. Calypso ran back to the kitchen and she came out a split-second later with a plate. She held a foil-covered plate in front of her and she shyly handed Leo the plate.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "This is…." He trailed off the sentence when he smelled….it. A spicy scent entered his nostrils and he almost died and went to heaven. "Is this your famous pickled pepper enchiladas?!" Leo mouth salivated at the smell of it. Calypso giggled at his expression and she closed his mouth.

"I made enough for you and your family." Calypso heaved and opened the door dramatically. "Leave and never come back." Leo bowed and cheekily he replied "Maybe I will, I'll ride of off into the sunset on my cousin's stallion."

He huffed but a smile fought its way through his lips. Calypso smiled and fist bumped Leo as he exited the door. Leo turned around and walked backwards. "So were still up for tree house time?" Calypso nodded while leaning against the door frame.

"Only if you want to." Leo grinned. "How can I say no to my favorite person in the world?" Calypso rolled her eyes but that didn't stop a faint blush from rising up on her cheeks. Calypso walked outside to pick up her garden shoes and she quickly walked back inside her house. Leo got one last look at her until he realized something. _She's wearing the Team Leo shirt I gave her during her birthday!_

Leo slowly skidded to a stop and at the front steps of his house he glanced at Calypso's house for one last time. Leo faintly smiled as he watched her dance through the window. She spotted him staring and she closed the curtain but not before waving at him. Leo grinned and recalled the secret between him and Atlas.

Oh yeah she's _defiantly_ on Team Leo.

_17 years old_

_…._

**Sometime around 9:30p.m. ~**

I could count the times that I have been in an embarrassing situation. There was Billy from second grade that kissed my cheek and I've punched him in the face. I can't forget the time my dad had to pick up my pads from the pharmacy because I was to sick that even the thought of getting up made me tired. Heck I could probably recite them all!

But nothing, _nothing_ is as awkward than being shoved in a closet with your best friend while your so called 'friends' are outside the door chanting for you to make out.

**Sometime around 2:30 p.m.**

_"Hey Leo did Annabeth invite you over for her 19th birthday party?" I asked as I peered at the email Annabeth had just sent me. Leo looked at his phone and searched through his emails. He started intently at the screen and he tapped his chin. Calypso had a moment of time to look at Leo and his thoughtful expression. She nibbled on thumbnail and she swallowed thickly._

_Now that she confirmed her feelings for Leo, it's been getting harder for her to maintain her cool around her best friend. Leo glanced up from his phone and he muttered a 'what's wrong?' to Calypso. His thumb paused as he stopped on one email._

_"Is it tomorrow?" I nodded and I blushed when Leo leaned over my crossed legs to reach his Spanish textbook. He looked at the objectives that the teacher had given us and he blinked in confusion. "Relationship terms?" "That is what you studied when I was absent?" I shrugged. "I had trouble with it."_

_Leo scanned the words and he mentally prepared to say a few words with a mutual tone. "Alright...how do you say corazon in Spanish?" Calypso hummed and snapped her fingers. "Heart or sweetheart." Leo muttered 'correct' under his breath. "Novia or novio?" Calypso immediately responded. "Girlfriend or boyfriend." Leo nodded his head. "How do you say 'te quiero? Calypso cursed. She hasn't studied that yet._

_"I don't know." Leo gulped and he quickly said 'I love you'. Calypso paused. "What did you say?" Leo had a flare of red on his cheeks. "It means I love you." Calypso repeated the word. "Te quiero?" Leo nodded, his black curls bobbed with his head. Calypso's freckles which faintly dotted her cheeks, shown as she madly blushed. They both looked away from each other and them both where silent for a while. Calypso gr_

_oaned and she covered her face with her pillow. Leo coughed and he leaned back bed with an audible plop._

_Calypso mumbled something through the pillow and Leo chuckled. "No I still think I'm gonna pass even though I don't study." Calypso shot upright. She crossed her arms and she let out a deep breath. "So you don't have to study?" Leo shook his head. "Nope." "I hate you." Calypso mumbled in his ear. Leo rolled his eyes. "Says the person who can speak fluent Greek." "I know you love me."_

_Leo said playfully and he butted his elbow with hers. Leo realized his mistake and he gulped. He hoped Calypso didn't hear the waver in his voice. Calypso stood upright and she took the textbook away from him. She cracked her knuckles and she smirked at Leo. "And I know you love me too." Calypso masked her nervousness with a gulp. "Alright give me an example of 'te quiero' or use it in a sentence."_

_Leo gaped at her boldness and he shook his head. "Alright two can play this game." He thought and he smirked at Calypso as well. "Which word?" Calypso smiled as she read which word she was going to choose. "You didn't answer my question." "Answer the first one." Leo cockily responded with "Te amo Calypso."_

_Calypso eyes shot to him as he wore a cocky grin. Calypso narrowed her eyes but that didn't stop her inside from churning._

_Calypso cleared her throat but when she opened her mouth to ask another question, but her door suddenly flew open. A small child burst through the room and Leo jumped at the sudden sound. Her half-sister jumped into Calypso's arms and Calypso stood up and swinged her around._

_The little girl shrieked in delight and Calypso cooed at the small girl. The eight year old sight landed on Leo and she waddled up to him. Leo crossed his arms and as a surprise attack, he scooped her up and spun her in a circle._

_The girl giggled in delight and Leo set her down gently. The girl stood woozily on her feet, but she smiled at both of them. Her front tooth was missing and her new one was coming in. Calypso questioned her little sister. "Want do you want Mattie?" Her sister grinned at her adorably. "Daddy wants you and him." Calypso nodded at Leo and then she scooped her sister. Mattie looked over Calypso's shoulders._

_Leo followed behind them and Mattie started to suck her thumb. Mattie twisted her head in confusion as Leo fondly looked at her sister. A smile was on his face he honestly he looked like a love-struck puppy to her. She was going to ask him later when Leo was alone. Gods the two were inseparable._

_Calypso settled Mattie down on the couch and Leo sat on the couch as Calypso went to see what her father wanted. Mattie tugged his shirt and Leo saw Mattie's serious eyes. She cleared her throat and the eight year old said "Okay can you answer a question?"_

_Leo eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He never heard Mattie sound so serious before. "If I can answer it." Mattie nodded and she quickly said "Do you like my sis?" Leo almost had a cardiac arrest right then and there._

_"What did you say?" He choked out. "Why?" Mattie tapped her chin. "I just watch you watch her a lot so I just wanted to know." Leo shamefully looked down to the eight year old. "Is it that obvious for an eight year old as well?" Mattie shook her head disdainfully. "You're lucky she likes you too." "But I would like having you as a brother in law." Leo snapped his attention back to Mattie._

_"What did you say?" Mattie crinkled her face. "What that I would like having you as a brother in law?" Leo shook his head. The thought made his face flush but he tried to concentrate on what Mattie had said. "No the thing before that!" Mattie cocked her head before realization slapped her face. "Ohh! The thing I said about how lucky you are that she likes you!"_

_Leo slumped back to the couch. His thoughts tumbled and his stomach delightfully churned at the single thought of Calypso liking him. He couldn't believe it unless... Leo turned to her. "Are you kidding me?" Mattie quickly shook her head; the pigtails that she wore hit her face again and again._

_Leo was about to say something but Calypso ran to him. "We have to leave now if we want to be at Percy's house on time." Leo nodded and they both hopped onto the truck that belonged to Leo. Leo started the engine and Calypso was oblivious to the tension that surrounded them._

_When they arrived at the party, it was all fun and games until Percy had a shot of wine and everyone else had a wine glass as well. Except for Frank, Hazel, Calypso and Leo couldn't have one because they were underage. The party started getting rowdy and when Piper suggested a game of seven minutes in heaven, everyone agreed._

_If Leo hadn't participated he wouldn't even be in this mess in the first place._

**…**

**Now**

Leo shuffled awkwardly and his feet made small _squeaking_ noises. He hid his hands behind him and he had a hurt look in his eyes. "You know you don't have to do this." I shook my head in response. "If they want us to kiss, then why not?" Leo glared at the ground. "It's not just that I just want-" I slowly walked forward and I held hands with Leo. I tried to speak but the words clogged in my throat.

There were a lot of times that I have held hands with Leo but this time holding hands with him made me crave him even more. I gazed at Leo's hurt eyes and I took a step forward. I quietly asked a question that has always haunted my thoughts.

"Do you not want to kiss me?" Leo sharply looked up. He didn't expect that question. "No it's not that." "I just..." Leo paused and he bit his lips from saying anything more.

Like maybe valuable information that he only kept to himself. I cupped Leo's face to make him look at me. Hurt, anger, and sadness looked back at me and my breath flew out the window. Leo sadly smiled and he pressed his lips against my forehead.

My eyes fluttered closed and I savored Leo's lips on my forehead. I couldn't help but wonder what it felt to _really_ kiss his lips and for him to kiss me back. My nerves tingled as Leo rubbed circles on my hands. His lips lingered on my forehead and he pulled back slowly as if he was trying to savor the contact as well. Leo refused to meet my eyes and he quietly said "let's wait this out."

He slid down against the plaster wall and I slid down next to him. It was pretty hard to ignore the whispering that was happening on the other side of the door and I suddenly wished that I had gotten the non-alcohol wine. But of course now Percy and Annabeth were drinking age so my dad had to buy the wine to celebrate. I groaned and I tugged my hair in anger and frustration.

My stomach was doing flip flops and butterflies erupted everywhere in my body. Leo sighed and he quietly said 'three more minutes.' I nodded and I twiddled with my fingers. My skin erupted in goosebumps as I looked at Leo and luckily he was looking away and staring at the light bulb. I saw his face and I could only imagine what it felt to be kissed by him.

It nearly killed me every time that a girl would flounce on him while I had his attention. I stood behind Leo as he helped the girl with her homework and I almost growled when the girl twirled a strand of hair or when she placed any part of her dirty fingers on Leo.

Maybe I was being a little possessive but when Leo was done helping her, he took my hand and we headed out to the lunchroom. The look on the girls face was almost worth the girl touching him. Almost. I snapped back to the present and I looked at Leo's direction again. I saw his Adams apple bob up and down and Leo closed his eyes in quiet agitation.

Why? Why? Why! Did he not have the balls to say that he was in love with his best friend? It wasn't anything new. Frank and Hazel. Jason and Piper. Nico and Will. Travis and Katie. Percy and Annabeth got together and so did the others and look at them know. Both celebrating their happiness together and Leo admits, he envy's all of them for their togetherness while he was stuck in the friend-zone with Calypso.

Leo glanced at his digital watch and he only stared at Calypso who was watching him intensely. I was super aware that Leo was staring at me concerned. I shifted and I let out a huff of annoyance. Leo gazed at me. "What?" I crossed my arms and I tried to maintain my cool. "What did I do to you that was unappealing?" "Is that why you don't want to kiss me?" "Did I do something repulsive?" "Do you just not like having anything to do with me anymore?" Leo had the nerve to smile at me.

"You didn't do anything." My posture deflated as I asked the last question. "Am I just nothing to you?" Leo shook his head and I felt tears prickle the corners of my eyes. "Do you just not like me anymore?" The last sentence was like a slap to the face for Leo. Calypso had no idea how much he always would want her. He just wished that he had a way to express the ways he loved Calypso.

Leo noticed the tears by her face and the bells of alarm in his head went off. He quickly cradled Calypso in his arms and Calypso didn't want to cry but when Leo started rock her, she started to hiccup. Calypso hugged him and Leo soothed her with gentle sayings. Leo shushed her as he rocked her back and forth slowly and the intimacy was almost too much for her. The close contact with Leo only made her feel worse about the situation she was in with Leo.

Calypso sniffled and Leo held her hands. He rubbed slow circles with his calloused palms and Calypso looked up to Leo and at that final moment, she saw Leo differently than all the other times she had seen him. She finally realized through all the years she had been friends with him; he had grown up to become a handsome and talented man.

Calypso stared at his lips and her lips parted by themselves. Leo glanced at the beautiful woman in front of him and he wondered for the first time, what he had done to even know her. A zap went through them both and Calypso closed her eyes as she imagined kissing Leo. Calypso felt a surge of adrenaline rush through her and she watched in nervous excitement as Leo leaned down slowly, almost to see if she wanted this. And oh did she want it badly.

He eyed her pink heart shaped lips and Calypso quietly cursed at the position she was in. She shifted herself so that she can lie on Leo's lap and Leo quickly scanned he eyes for any signs of regret. When he found none, he closed the distance between their lips and when Leo pressed his lips on hers, he felt as if he had all the time of the world in his hands.

Calypso hesitantly kissed his lips and the feelings that she bottled up for the last three years popped out like a soda can. Leo placed his hands on my waist as a gentleman would and he didn't try anything funny. Leo smiled as he tugged one of my lips with his teeth.

He pulled away for a second and he cracked a grin when he saw my pout. He kissed my cheek and whispered, almost to himself, "you don't know for how long I have wanted to kiss you Callie." My heart swelled at the comment and I tugged on one of the curls around the base of his neck. I let out a breathy laugh. "You're not the only one Repair boy." Leo glowed when I said his nickname and he gently pulled me in for another kiss.

As I kissed Leo, my body screamed as sheer pleasure coursed my body. When Leo probed his tongue with mine, I tried to stifle a groan of delight. It felt too _good_ kissing Leo. He wrapped his arms around my small waist and I greedily accepted his hand combing my hair. I twirled his black curl and every so often I pulled on it. He hummed in response, and his hum sent a warm feeling throughout my body.

A small fire blazed in the pit of my stomach and I knew there was only one person that can quench the fire. I pulled Leo closer to me. I frenched his lips and Leo this time he groaned. The kiss slowly started to turn more and more frenzied and I pulled away to take a deep breath. I kissed his cheek this time and I cupped his face.

"You know how I feel about you? "Leo shook his head and he gulped. I whispered in his ear "l had feelings for you the day you fixed my speaker; I thought it was a silly crush at first but I realized that I needed you." "You made me actually _laugh_ and make me happy." Leo softly pecked my lips and my toes curled in delight. "You are the best thing that happened in my life Calypso, nothing can ever change that."

"You always put me in a good mood and sometimes, I could settle being your best friend but other times I wanted you to see that I liked you more than a friend but I was too scared that that would end our friendship because of me saying that." "I always chicken out of my friends because they dare me to ask you out but it is always fun just hanging out to you."

"I made a promise to your dad that I would protect you, no matter what and I intend to keep that promise Calypso." "You are not going anywhere away from my sights." I was silent for a moment and I answered with a quiet tone. "I could have never settled as being your best friend Leo." "Never." "I need all of you, and I can only keep you to myself." I pressed my head against Leo's chest and both of us sighed contently.

It felt so _good_ just letting out the feelings and emotions I have for Leo and now that I know he likes me I was unbelievably happy. I didn't know if I would ever stop smiling. "So do you wanna give us a try Leo?" Leo hummed and he looked down at me. His eyes were darker than usual and I could practically feel my flushed face when I said that. Leo chuckled and the vibrations shook me.

"That's all I wanted to ever hear Calypso." "Of course I'm willing." "Are you?" I pressed my lips against his and I nibbled on his lip. Leo groaned and I laughed. "What do you think?" Leo hoisted us both up and when the door slid open, Leo whispered something in my ear before we both stepped out of the closet.

After all commotion died down about us _finally_ getting together and Leo reciting on how long it took for Percy and Annabeth to get together, Leo pulled me to the side once again he leaned down to kiss me. I lead him on but at the last second I stood on my tip toes and I kissed his cheek. I patted his cheek and I stared at his shocked expression.

He narrowed his eyes at me and I stuck out my tongue at him. He chuckled at my childish behavior and he stuck out his tongue out at me. I pulled away from him to yawn and that caused Leo yawn as well.

It was well past eleven and I had a curfew of three a.m. So I had four hours to blow with Leo. "Do you wanna head home?" Leo nodded and he informed about him going home with Calypso to his friends.

His friends were disappointed but they understood. Calypso headed to the passenger side of the truck and she switched stations the radio until she found a song she liked. She tapped with the beat and Leo pulled out of Percy's driveway. He watched behind him for any oncoming cars. When he found none, he pulled out and in no time they sailed smoothly on the deserted highway.

Leo shifted gears and they raced down the highway. Both of them knew that no law enforcement would be out on a lonely highway at this hour and they sang off tune to a song that blasted out of the radio. Calypso laced her fingers with Leo's and he ran his pad of his thumb over her knuckles.

Calypso's insides tumbled and a jolt of delight shot through her. Leo leaned out the window and he slowed his pace when he saw another car heading his way. He saw lights up ahead and he slowed to truck to see what was going on.

A woman stood outside her car with a baby in her arms. She raised her car hood and Leo and Calypso saw a plume of smoke rise up from the car. Leo without even hesitating stopped the car completely and they both got out to help the woman. Calypso saw the woman press against her car and Leo and Calypso both held their hands up as a gesture we weren't trying to rob her. The woman still had a frantic look in her eyes as Leo spoke. "We are just trying to help ma'am."

The woman realized they weren't trying to do anything to her and she sadly smiled at them. Leo strided forward and the woman stepped sideways so he can examine the car engine. The woman stepped near Calypso and as she rocked the baby, Calypso noticed that baby only had one baby bootie.

Calypso heart hurt as she watched the baby bare foot kick in the air. The woman noticed her staring and she sent a small smile at Calypso. "Thank you so much for helping me, I was out here for a few hours already." Calypso waved the topic off. "It's absolutely fine, it's really isn't no trouble." The woman eyes turned worrisome. "I don't think I have enough money to pay your boyfriend."

Calypso heart jumped to her throat when she heard that. She felt blood pool around her cheeks and she hoped Leo didn't hear that. Calypso nervously stuttered "Really it isn't that big of a deal." The woman sent a grateful look at her. "Its people like you and the boy over there that make the world better with your acts of generosity."

Calypso felt a tingle of pride ride up her spine when she heard that. Calypso gave the woman one last look before walking over where Leo was examining the car. She bumped her hip with his and she leaned over the car to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong Repair Boy?" She settled her hand on top of the car battery and Leo quickly moved her hand out of the way-just in time to see the car battery sizzle and sputter sparks onto Leo's wrist and hand. Leo stifled a yell and he bit his tongue to stop from yelling any words that he might regret saying.

Leo spoke loudly and he said "your battery was the problem; you should be fine from now on." He finished and the woman grinned at him. "Thank you so much! You don't have any idea how grateful I am!" She exclaimed. A small smile rose to Leo's lips. "Hey it was no problem really." "Have a nice evening." Leo waved to the woman and both of the teens made their way to the red truck.

Calypso yawned as she slumped against her seat she leaned over the space between the drivers and passengers seat to peck Leo's cheek. "You always surprise me." Leo laughed. "I know Sunshine." Calypso had to fight a smile when Leo grinned at her. "Don't call me that." Leo shook his head. 'Wouldn't dream of it Sunshine." Leo started the car and he laced his fingers with Calypso's nimble hands.

Calypso blushed a light pink and she squeezed his hand. "Are we going home?" Leo nodded his head and they let the woman go in front of them. She trailed behind her and when they got on an intersection, they went there separate ways. Leo hummed a song and Calypso started to nod of as he sang softly. The grip on Leo's hand loosened but he didn't mind. His mind trailed back from what today had to offer

I never had any idea how amazing it felt to be with someone. Someone to share my feelings, my deepest thoughts, and my greatest wishes with. Today was the day I felt at most peace because I finally revealed everything I held for Calypso. I glanced sideways and I saw Calypso's face in the moonlight. Her skin glowed and her eyelashes fluttered ever now and then.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes on and I wondered what I did to deserve her. I heard her snore lightly and I smiled as I drove. The hum of the car was soothing as I sailed through the road. I put on some music to keep me alert and when I saw other cars and city lights, I made a right turn and headed to a not so rural area.

A few more minutes down the road and we would both be home. I quietly cut the engine when I was in front of her house. I still saw lights in her house on and I wondered were her parents still awake. I hopped out of the driver's seat and I moved towards the passenger side of the truck. When I opened the door, Calypso was jolted awake by the sound of the door opening.

She rubbed her eyes and she saw Leo holding the door open for her. She stepped out of the truck and Leo helped her down. She closed the door behind her and she stared at the two houses that stood side by side. Leo traced patterns on her hand with his thumb and he had a hesitant expression on his face. He tapped his hands on his pockets and he nervously licked his lips.

"Can I kiss you goodnight?"

Calypso smiled and she stood there waiting for Leo to make the first move. Leo shuffled a little closer to her and she raised one eyebrow as he fumbled to take his hands out of his pockets. A small sigh escaped he lips when Leo held her hands.

Leo moved closer and he cradled her face. He licked her bottom lip. Calypso's opened her mouth a little wider in response and she pressed herself against Leo. After a few tender moments, the porch light flicked on and it showered the area with light. Both of them had to stifle a groan when Calypso's dad stepped out into the porch.

Calypso quickly stood on her tip toes and before she had to go inside, she nuzzled her head on Leo's neck. Leo's breathing hitched and Calypso sighed contently. Leo kissed the top of her hair and he mumbled a 'buenas noches'. Calypso kissed his cheek and she mumbled a 'good night' to him.

All Atlas could do is to watch with a sight thrill that Leo and his daughter finally got together. He went inside to give the couple a few more minutes but he watched through the window to see what Leo would do and so they wouldn't try anything funny.

With her dad waiting, there was a shortage of time before either one of them have to go inside to go to bed. Calypso didn't want to leave yet and when Leo drew patterns on my neck and he too seemed not willing to go just yet. Calypso insides erupted in butterflies and she looked up to him and before she could cup her mouth, she whispered ' _te quiero'_. Leo paused and all his thoughts went into over drive.

Instead of saying something, Leo hugged her tightly and he rubbed the small of her back. Calypso pressed her head to hear his beating heart and the nights events finally hit her. She was going out with her best friend. The friend she swore she saw as a brother. Leo held her hands and he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

_"Te quiero también mi corazon."_

With that, he placed a final kiss on my lips and he put his hands into his pockets and he walked to the direction of his house were his mom was outside smiling down at him. I stood there flustered for a moment and I rushed to where my father was.

Atlas took in his daughter's red face and he said "We'll talk about this tomorrow" with a small smile beaming from his face. Atlas trudged up the steps and Calypso frantically looked for her notes she took in Spanish. She quickly gathered them and she translated what Leo had said and when she did, a massive grin spread on her face. Her cheeks flushed but that didn't stop her from relishing what Leo had said to her.

She whispered as she looked to the direction of Leo's house. She saw him taking of his boots and him stretching he glanced up and saw her staring. He smiled and turned off the lights, leaving her to her own thoughts. She recited the words that the paper had as she looked down at the sheet of Spanish words.

She fondly smiled as she held the paper close to her heart.

_"Te amo también Repair boy."_

_"I love you too Leo."_

_._

_._

_._

 

 

 

**Epilogue**

**_7 Years Later…_ **

"Will you quit it Percy Jackson!" Annabeth hissed as she watched Percy in a ready position to throw a stalk of mistletoe at the unsuspecting couple. Percy took one last look at Calypso and Leo and looked at the mistletoe in his hand and he slowly turned around to his wife. He shook his head pitifully.

"It hurts to watch them. Their too cheesy." Annabeth stated as she beamed at the newlywed couple and she watched as Leo embraced Calypso and Calypso gently nuzzle her head on Leo's chest. Her heart melted at the sight.

"Sometimes cheesiness is nice for a couple." Annabeth stated as she plucked the stalk of mistletoe from Percy's grasp. "What the heck is this for?" She questioned as Percy pulled out more from his pocket. He grinned and he kissed Annabeth.

"Well on Christmas day, you and I are playing matchmaker!" Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes in a playful matter. "It's not match making if everyone is already engaged Seaweed Brain."

Percy gave her a puppy dog look and Annabeth could feel herself being dragged into Percy's master plan. She heavily sighed. "If you weren't my husband…" Percy cheered and Annabeth laughed at his enthusiasm. Percy wrapped his hands around Annabeth's waist and Annabeth leaned into his chest.

"What do you have planned?" Annabeth asked, not willing to move away from the position. Percy's laughed rumbled and Annabeth could feel the laugh shaking her. "I think we could think up a few ideas."

Annabeth nodded and her gray eyes were filled with thought. "Well I think we could have a few pranks here and there right?" She looked up to see Percy's grin. "That's my Wise Girl!"

….

I didn't think life could get any better than this. I swirled my drink of water as I watched Leo interact with the men of the group. I heard him crack a joke and the men bawled in laughter except for Frank who had a confused expression.

I fondly smiled as I twiddled my engagement ring. The thought of being married to Leo sent a shock of delight down my spine every time I thought about it. I listed the facts that I know about myself.

I have an amazing husband that loves me and even still he sends butterflies in my stomach.

My name is Calypso Valdez

I have a cozy home and a good-paying job.

And I am secretly pregnant with Leo's child.

Yup. Life couldn't get better than this. I walked towards the girl's direction and when they saw me coming, Piper and Hazel immediately came to my side. "Did you have morning sickness today?" I queasily remembered today's morning. Leo helped me get to the bathroom and patted by my back until I was done throwing up."

Piper glanced at my expression and a soft smile played at her lips. "He was concerned that I was sick but I calmed him down saying it was just me eating something bad last night." I explained as I kneeled down to pick up Hazel's child. She hugged me and yelled "Auntie Callie!" I kissed her forehead and I set her down back again.

"Do you want to go play with Mariana?" She eagerly nodded. I pointed to the direction where I saw Annabeth's daughter and she scurried off to the direction shouting for her best friend. Her small feet flied across the floor as she scurried to find her best friend.

Piper smiled. "I swear Julia's only getting more and more cuter." I nodded my head as an agreement. Piper glanced at her husband Jason and saw her child sitting upon Jason's shoulders. Jake pulled on his father's hair and he kept yelling 'up!' Jason grinned and he lifted Jake with both arms to keep the child from falling.

The two year old shrieked with delight and that caught the other's children's attention. A group of kids suddenly appeared around Jason's feet and every kid looked at Jason hopefully. Jason looked at the children's hopeful expressions and his resolve broke.

He heaved every child up and eventually everyone had a turn up in the air. Mariana, Jake, Julia, Danny, Ellie were having the times of their lives as they flew in the air but only a second after being caught by Jason. Percy watched nervously as Mariana and Danny had their turn. Frank cautiously watched Julia and he made sure she was okay.

A wave of nausea made me sick and I pushed passed the girls and I cupped my mouth to stop from throwing up on Percy's carpet. I ran to the bathroom and I heard Hazel, Piper and Annabeth follow me as I ran to the bathroom. I shoved the door open and fell on my knees at the toilet. I felt bile come up my throat and I grabbed my hair quickly out the way. I groaned as I heard the throw up _plop_ on the toilet.

Piper comfortably rubbed my back as Hazel and Annabeth scurried to find me a stomach reliever medicine. I heard the door open again and a voice said "Can I come in?" Piper patted my back one more time and she answered the voice.

"Yeah she's done Leo." I moaned as a protest and Annabeth came in with the medicine. "I found some! I had some leftover medicine when I was- _"_ She stopped talking when she saw Leo in the room.

Leo nervously looked around. "Am I interrupting something?" Hazel shook her head. "You could go in Leo." The girls filed out of the bathroom, leaving Leo and Calypso alone. Leo gently rubbed my back and he kissed my neck. "What's wrong Callie?" I looked up to him and I wiped my mouth.

Leo cupped my face and I avoided looking at him. "I'm just sick Repair Boy." Leo raised an eyebrow. Before he could say anything else, I quickly said "Don't worry Annabeth has some medicine that would help me." Leo hesitantly glanced at my appearance. "If you say so Sunshine. A girl knows best." I tried for a smile and Leo bought it.

"Let me just take the medicine and I'll be fine." Leo looked a little relived that he wouldn't see any more throw up anymore. "Do you need help?" I nodded and I shakily stood up and I fell into Leo's arms. He carried me bridal style to our guest room and I grew flustered under his loving gaze. "What?" I mumbled and I hoped my face wasn't as red as I was feeling. Leo shook his head.

"Nothing." "You're just absolutely stunning." A far off _aww_ from the girls made both us blush. "Ahem. Well I um..." Leo started and I laughed at his ruby red face. He settled me on the inflatable mattress and he kissed my forehead. "Take a nap; you need your energy if we're going to the beach today." I nodded and I nuzzled him gently. He madly blushed but he mumbled 'I love you' and I sleepily closed my eyes. "Love you too Leo."

Leo blushed and he closed the door gently. I started to nod off and in no time I promptly fell asleep.

…

I closed the door slowly and when I heard Calypso snore, I smiled and I finally closed the door. I headed the direction to where my friends were and I stepped in front of Jason and Piper. They shared a kiss and their children gagged and screamed while running away.

"Mommy and Daddy kissed!" The rest of the children screeched "Eww!" Jason rolled his eyes. Piper smiled and she announced "Wait a few years and then they'll see." Jason face soured and he almost growled "Over my dead body." Leo heard and he grinned at Jason. "Over protective much?" Jason raised his eyebrows at one of his best friends. "Sue me Valdez."

Piper smirked and kissed Jason one last time. "Are you leaving to pick up things so we can go to the beach?" Jason snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot." "Yo Percy, Frank!" Get some shoes, were going to the supermarket!" Jason hurried around to gather his wallet and his keys to the car. Leo put some shoes and a polo shirt. He stared at his clothes and determined he was okay looking to go out.

Frank was already out the door and Leo was too. Before Jason and Percy ran out, the kids shouted out what they wanted.

_"_ _Can you get gummy bears Daddy?"_

_"_ _If Danny's getting something can I get chips too daddy?"_

_"_ _Papa can I get a soda?"_

_"_ _Can I have a lollipop?"_

Percy and Jason remembered what their kids wanted and they rushed to the car and they kissed there wife's goodbye. Annabeth and Piper rolled their eyes as Percy and Jason scrambled to the car. Annabeth yelled "Don't forget the diapers this time!" Percy popped his head out the window and he grinned.

"I won't Wise Girl!" Annabeth blew a kiss to Percy and Jason pulled out of the driveway. "We'll meet you at the beach!" Leo held a thumbs up sign and he put on his sunglasses.

When they completely pulled out of the driveway, the girls continued to wave at them and when they rounded the corner, they gave each other looks. They rushed back into the house and when they opened the front door to get in, they saw a wide-eyed Calypso.

"Are they gone?" Annabeth nodded and she bit her lip. "Spill." Calypso walked to the couch and she sat down. The girls circled around her and she pulled something out of a box.

"Here." Hazel reached her hand out a when she saw the pink little cross, she stared at it in shock but after a few seconds she beamed at Calypso. "Congrats Callie!" Calypso blushed a beet red when Hazel hugged her excitedly. Piper and Annabeth took turns looking at the pregnancy test. Annabeth walked up to her and she leaned down to hug her tightly.

Piper patiently waited her turn and when Annabeth was done, she tackled Calypso in a bear hug. She squealed and Calypso joyfully laughed too. "I know. I know!" "I'm excited too." Piper wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "When are you going to tell Leo?"

Calypso immediately answered with "Christmas eve." Hazel clasped her hands. "That's so cute! A Christmas baby!" The girls nodded their heads as Calypso told them her plan. Annabeth whistled appreciatively. "Wow. You really have this planned out." Calypso sheepishly nodded and in a small voice she said "I want this to be special for Leo. I know he always wanted a son or a daughter." Piper softly smiled. "I know he'll love the news Calypso."

A white hot ball of emotion clogged her throat and a few tears sprung in her eyes as she glanced at her best friends happy faces. She was truly glad that she had shared this secret with them.

A bell rung off in the distance and Julia came in the room running. "Are we going now Mommy?" Hazel looked at her watch and she hastily stood up. "If we don't get going were gonna arrive late and lose our place." The girls stood up and they hurried to dress their children.

Calypso packed the essentials like sunscreen, towels, beach toys, snacks, and sunglasses. She packed it into a bag and laid it on the couch so she wouldn't forget to bring it to the car. Calypso then went up to her room and pulled out a hawaiian skirt and a spaghetti top that covered her red bikini.

She nervously stared at her reflection in the mirror and she pulled on the shirt. She didn't have a bump on her belly yet but she was making sure that there _was_ no bump. She walked to the living room where she saw Annabeth putting sunscreen on Danny's and Mariana's faces. Their faces were scrunched up as the icky sunscreen was lathered in layers on their arms, legs, nose and face. Hazel had a spray on sunscreen and she coated Julia with the sunscreen but Julia didn't mind.

Ellie and Jake followed their mom's orders to turn around and they shut their eyes as they were smeared with coconut sunscreen. Their dark tan shimmered when they were done being slathered on with sunscreen. They gave disgusted looks to each other and the twins gave a sad look to piper.

Piper waved a finger in their face. "It's for your own good." "Do you want to Apollo fry you when you're playing in the water?" The kids quickly shook their heads and Piper smiled satisfied with their expressions. "Good now jump in the car with your Auntie Calypso." "Don't do anything bad!" She yelled to her children as an afterthought. Danny was already in the car with Mariana so they wouldn't be alone.

Calypso waited patiently in the car and when she heard a tiny _knock_ at the door, she opened the door quickly for Jake and Ellie. "Do you wanna go in the backseat?" Calypso questioned and the twins eagerly nodded their heads.

"Alright I'll sit in the back with you guys then." The twins made room for their Auntie and with a sigh, Calypso sat down. Ellie, having her mother's ability to pick up emotions picked up a sign of sadness and Ellie tugged on Calypso's skirt. "Are you okay Auntie Callie?" Calypso wearily looked down at the child's big sky-blue eyes. She smiled and she gently patted the girl's head. "Nothing that you need to worry about sweetie."

Ellie's blond straight hair was pulled back in a ponytail and the three year old had never looked as serious as she did in this moment. "I'm serious Ellie. I promise that I'm okay." Ellie had a calculating look in her eyes but the next moment she grinned. "Alright, as long as you're okay auntie." Danny said, voicing Ellie's thoughts. Danny and Ellie swung their legs and Calypso stared in awe on what a connection the two of them had. Her thoughts were broken by the knock on the window. She saw Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel all geared up.

They all had shirts over their bikinis and either shorts or skirts on. They waited outside the car and Calypso quickly leaned over a seat and opened the door for them. "Sorry I was sort of distracted." Annabeth slid into the driver's seat and Piper called shotgun. Hazel made her way to the middle seat and organized the children into the van. "Mariana, sit next to Jake and Jake, please don't try picking your boogers this time okay?"

The three year old huffed embarrassedly when Mariana giggled. "Julie your gonna have to sit next to me Danny has to sit next to Ellie alright?" Julie nodded and Danny blushed when Ellie moved next to him. Hazel called over her shoulder. "Okay everyone's strapped in." Annabeth nodded and she turned the key ignition. The car started and she smoothly pulled out of the driveway.

Piper eyed everyone through the mirror. "Anyone want some music?" The kids shouted a loud 'yes' and with that Piper turned on her phone and plugged the aux cord into her phone. "Alright what song?" A bunch of tiny hands went up and Piper picked the first person to put her hand up. "Alright Julie what song?" The girl's golden eyes sparkled. "Can you put _let it go_ please?"

The boys groaned and the girls screamed with delight as they heard the beginning notes of the song.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen._

The little girls sang along to it as the boys plugged their ears. Only Danny seemed to be enjoying it as he watched Ellie sing along while swing her legs.

_Don't let them in don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be, conceal don't feel don't let them know! Well now they now!_

The boys eyes widened as the wicked note was about to come.

_"_ _Let it go!" "Let it go!" "Can't hold me back anymore!" "Let it go!" "Let it go."_

Danny ears pooped as Ellie hit the high notes and Julie clapped and Piper and Calypso clapped as well. Ellie had a big smile on her face as Danny clapped her on the back. "Way to go Ellie, you did it." Ellie grinned and she five fived Danny. A thought crossed my mind when they high fived. _I was just like me and Leo used to do with fist bumps…_

Calypso shook her heads to get rid of the thoughts. The next moment she knew, they were already in the parking lots. She filed everyone out and she grabbed the bag with items. Since all the children were already ready to swim, Annabeth and Hazel guided the children to the sea.

They splashed water on themselves and then Annabeth took of her clothing. The gray bikini she wore brought out her sterling gray eyes and the dandelion yellow Hazel wore brought out her golden eyes. I shrugged of my spaghetti strap shirt and slithered out my hawaiian skirt. Piper did the same thing and while I wore a red bikini, Piper wore a plain white one.

I pulled out the book I was planning to read about childbearing and Piper took one look at the cover and smiled. "That's how I was during my first trimester." Calypso tentatively smiled. "I just wanna make sure everything's going okay." Piper smiled and she held up the home goods magazine she was reading. A comfortable silence settled in between and Calypso yawned as she read about the fetus.

_In a few weeks, the embryo will start developing the major organs first and then all other parts then. The brain, heart, lungs, and liver will develop before the pancreas, appendix, stomach, and the diaphragm._

_At few months, the baby will develop enough strength to kick the mother's womb and he/she will be able to be seen on a scanner._

A massive shadow fell on the girls and both of them lifted their sunglasses to see who it was. Calypso grimaced as she watched a man tried to talk to her. He was hot but his face had an unappealing look that just screamed _I date you so I can dump you later in front of my friends._

"Hi hot stuff, I just noticed you were here with your friend and we were wondering if you would like to honor to go on a date with us. Calypso pursed her lips and she unclenched and clenched her hand. Calypso calmed herself down. She had dealt with a lot of guys like this and so has Piper so she calmly said "I would but…" The guys' eyes glinted mischievously. Calypso glanced at Piper barley contained smile. Calypso saw two figures walking towards her area. _Oh this is gonna be good._

"But I don't think my _husband_ would be okay with that." The glint in the guy's eye was gone. "What husband?" "You don't have a ring on your finger or her." He pointed to Piper. Calypso placed her hands on her chin. "Well I am and so is she and I don't think our husbands will appreciate you or your friend hitting on their wives." The two guys laughed. "I don't see them around."

A voice growled behind him. "Look behind you idiot!" Piper eyes gleamed as she watched the guys eyes fill with terror. The guy tried to keep up his tough guy act and he said "what superman?" Calypso winced when he said that. Ooo Jason was gonna kill him. Jason blue eyes were a stormy color as he heaved the guy up from the collar. Jason threatened him in an almost impossibly calm voice that if he ever touches Piper again he would beat his ass all the way to Long Island.

Jason loomed over the guy that he had just threatened. Piper and Calypso stifled a laugh when the guy scrambled off when Jason threatened to kick him in the balls and throw him into the ocean if he ever looked at Piper one more time. Once or twice the guy fell on his face trying to get away from Jason's fury.

The sleazy guy in front of Calypso cleared his throat and Calypso had to cut a groan. Jason shot him an intimidating look but Piper placed her hand on his racing chest.

Calypso boredly listened to him ramble about himself and the guy paused when he was tapped on the shoulder. He swiftly turned around and he saw another bare chested man in front of him. "Hello may I help you?" The man who held two ice cream cones in his hand asked. The calm demeanor on his face contracted his fiery eyes. His eyes blazed in anger as he gave the two ice creams to Calypso. "Hey Leo." Calypso answered in an almost smug tone.

The guy hung his mouth open. "Who are you?" Leo clenched his hands in to fists. "I'm her husband." "The woman you're hitting on is my _wife_." The guy scoffed. Leo eyes narrowed in into slits. "I suggest you move away from her because I handled people _way_ worse than you." The guy stood up and even though he was only a few inches taller than Leo, he lacked the aura of confidence Leo had.

Leo crossed his arms and Calypso guessed this was her part. She handed the ice creams to Piper and Calypso stood up. She slid her arms around Leo's waist and she laid her chin on Leo's shoulder. Calypso kissed Leo's jawline and said "what took you so long honey?"

Piper laughed and Jason had a small smile on his face as he watched the scene in front of him. The guy gaped at the Leo and Leo glared at the man. "Unless you want a death sentence I say maybe you should follow your friend's exact path." Leo angrily pointed to his friend who at this point was on the other side of the beach, still glaring at Jason. The guy rolled his eyes and he muttered "they weren't even as hot as we thought."

The next thing he felt was two fists on his stomach and jaw. He groaned as he hit the sand and he scrambled away as Leo and Jason glared at him. "We hope you regret saying that now scram!" They cracked their knuckles and the guy ran where his friend was.

Piper sighed in relief and she kissed Jason affectionally. Calypso nuzzled her head on Leo's neck and she muttered "thank you Leo." Leo softened under her touch and he kissed her lips. Leo almost growled as he watched the man glaring at them. "No one messes with you or with Piper." Calypso heart fluttered as she heard what Leo said.

Leo eyes brightened as he remembered something. "I brought ice cream for us." "Jason said that Piper doesn't like vanilla..." Leo slowed as he wanted to confirm what Jason had said. Piper nodded. "I don't like vanilla; it's too bland for me." Piper handed the ice cream back to Leo and Leo took both of the ice creams.

"Here you go Callie." Calypso eagerly took the ice cream and she took a small lick. Leo sat next to Calypso and with her free hand; Calypso laced her fingers with Leo. He smiled as he ate the ice cream. Jason sat next to Piper and they watched the same thing that was happening with Hazel and Annabeth. Calypso and Leo watched amused as a furious Percy and an angry Frank tapped the men on the backs and Hazel and Annabeth had a small smile as their husbands defended them.

One of the guys must have said something wrong because Frank and Percy blew up and they kicked him right in the crotch. The guy sputtered and fell into the water. Annabeth held Percy and Hazel kissed Frank's cheek. They both blushed because of their actions and they headed their way to Jason and Leo. Calypso sat in Leo's lap and he wrapped his hands around her waist. He leaned in and he huskily whispered in Calypso's ear "Red looks _really_ good on you."

Calypso blushed a bright red that almost match her bikini. Okay maybe she had the intention of wearing this bikini because Leo loves the color red but she almost didn't expect the compliment. How she loves Leo and his lovingness.

"Well you never told me you've been working out." Calypso whispered back. His lean muscles moved heavenly against the revealed skin in her bikini and Leo blushed. "I work in a garage lifting and doing stuff that requires strength." "I don't work out." "They do." Leo jabbed his fingers to the directions where Frank, Percy, and Jason were coming from. Calypso leaned back into Leo's warm chest, she sighed and Leo took notice. "Are you feeling better Sunshine?" He softly asked and Calypso nodded her head as to answer his question.

"I feel much better Leo." Calypso answered genuinely. "But I still don't think I'm going in the water." Leo let out a small whine. "Why?" Calypso shrugged. "I just want to stay here." She patted the blanket as a confirmation that she was going to stay dry. She huffed and the next moment she knew she was being hauled up.

She screeched and she quickly covered her mouth. The rest followed behind and Hazel ran up ahead so the kids would stay building sandcastles on the shore and not go in the deep water. "Leo let me go!" "People are watching!" Leo happily shook his head. "Let them watch."

Leo wadded far out in the water and when Leo thought it was deep enough, he tossed his wife in the water. Calypso's cry was cut short as the ice cold shock of the water invaded her senses. She stood up and her hair was matted on her face.

Leo giggled like a child and Calypso felt the water drip down back to the ocean. "You're gonna get it Valdez!" Calypso lunged for Leo and he was knocked back to the ocean. The cold water shocked him as well. He came up sputtering and he had a surprised look on his face. The next moment a devious expression came upon his face and Calypso backed away, slowly almost frightened. "I was kidding Leo!"

Leo rubbed his hands together. "That isn't enough." Calypso felt her ankle tugged and she fell under the murky water. She held her breath and she closed her eyes she stayed underwater. She peeked out one eye, only to see Leo was underwater as well.

He pointed to the top and Calypso looked up. There was a lot of commotion on the top and Calypso looked to see Leo again. He moved closer to her and he placed a kiss on her cheek before swimming back up. Calypso blushed and she had about thirty more seconds before she needed air again. She stayed at the bottom for a few more seconds and when her chest started to tighten, she kicked her legs and her face broke the surface of the water.

She saw her friends playing with a football that bobbed along the surface of the water. She grabbed a hold of it and threw it to Annabeth who caught it. The girls scored the goal because of Calypso and the guys groaned. "Best three out of two!" Percy shouted and Annabeth smirked as she tossed the football to Percy. "You're on!" Calypso seen Leo swimming to the shore and she moved out of the playing field and followed him to the shore.

She quietly moved behind him when he sat down on the blanket. She was about to spook him but she paused her scare when he heavily sighed.

He tugged on his black curls as he stared out into the beach with a faraway look. Calypso followed his gaze and her eyes locked onto a couple walking along a shore with a happy child swinging while hold her parent's hand.

_Oh. Oh…_

Leo sadly smiled at the scene and the realization hit her in the stomach.

Her heart twisted and it hurt to watch Leo's wistful expression at the couple with a child. Leo made a noise from the back of his throat and his shoulders shook. When she saw a droplet fall on his hand, she mutely backed away, her heart slowly tearing itself into two. Like the coward she was, she ran to the bathroom and quickly she shut the stall door. With the cool stall door behind her back, she slid down the door and she pulled her knees up to her chin.

He was _crying._ Leo was crying at the sight of a child because desperately he wanted one to call his own.

The image of him crying made Calypso throat close up and a few tears slid down her own cheeks. This is not she expected. Leo rarely cried about anything at all. The only times she seen him cry is when his mother was in the hospital because her pancreas was infected and she had to get it removed, his acceptance to the college that he wanted and our wedding day.

Calypso knocked her head against the stall and she debated whether or not to tell Leo now. It pains Calypso to see Leo this way, but if she told him now then the whole surprise would be ruined. It sounded a little selfish but Calypso knew that the surprise of Leo being a father should end his crying.

With her resolve hardened and a new determination in Calypso's mind, she promptly stood up and brushed of any dirt that gathered on her bikini. She was going to make sure this was going to be perfect for Leo. She owed him that much.

She swiftly ran back to him and she saw him munching on an ice cream sandwich. She tried to make her obvious arrival so she wouldn't have to say anything that disturbed him.

Leo looked back at Calypso, a surprised look on his face. "Hey Sunshine! Where were you?" Calypso smiled and said the bathroom. She got a napkin from the basket and she dabbed Leo's chin. "You're spilling the ice cream everywhere Repair Boy."

Leo blushed and he answered with "I was just really hungry." Calypso still had a dubious look on her face but she leaned onto Leo. "I'm already tired." Leo yawned and Calypso giggled. "I guess I'm not the only one." Leo chuckled and they sat in the position for a few minutes. The shrieks of laughter echoed in their ears and around sunset, their friends came out of the water.

Their skin was pruny, mouth was dry and they looked they drank one too many cups of ocean water. The children wobbled on their feet and Calypso scooped Julia up before she fell face forward into the sand. Jake had bits of sand in his brown hair and Mariana rubbed the top of his head to get the sand off. Jake protested but he allowed her to do so. Ellie was the only one that seemed to stand okay.

Danny lost his shirt in the ocean and he embarrassedly wore his mother's floral tank top. Frank and Hazel looked exhausted but they had a satisfied smile on their faces. Jason and Percy had looks on their faces as they seemed baffled about something. Leo stood up and moved a hand in front of their faces. When there were no responses, Leo questionably glanced at Annabeth and Piper. "Do I wanna know?"

Annabeth and Piper had smiles at looked like they achieved something today. "We beat them in every sport they could think of." Leo nodded his head slightly impressed. "Good job." He moved to Percy first and he loudly clapped his hands in front of Percy's face. Percy pulled back startled and Leo did the same thing to Jason. Both of the men shook their heads and they glanced at their girlfriends with an incredulous look on their faces.

"How did you beat us in every sport Wise Girl?"

"Yeah Pipes?" "How did you?"

Annabeth and Piper looked at each other and they laughed. "It was pretty easy since you guys tired yourselves out by trying to beat each other." Jason and Percy sheepishly glanced at each other. "Whoops."

Everyone carried something to the car and Frank carried two sleeping children and the cooler on the other arm. Leo carried Jake and Calypso carried Ellie who was slightly mumbling in her sleep. Jason and Percy went back to see if they had left any items and everyone piled everything in the back of the car. They filed everyone in and they buckled the sleeping children.

Dried drool was stuck on the corner of their mouths and Calypso's melted at the sight of the all too adorable children. She nudged Leo and he too looked back. "I already think they are too cute for their own good." Something flashed in Leo's eyes and Calypso bit her tongue when she said that. "Yeah they are too cute." Leo muttered and he turned around to face forward he shifted away from Calypso. Calypso dejectedly looked down and she glanced out the window.

The whole car ride was silent with the sleeping children and the snoring adults that slept. Calypso closed her eyes to rest them and the next thing she knew; she fell asleep with her cheek right on the belt buckle seat.

…

The car door slamming opening jolted Calypso awake and she stood up startled. She bonked her head with someone and the person groaned loudly. "I'm sorry Leo!" she gasped in surprise as Leo rubbed his forehead. He opened the door further for her and she quickly got out. Leo sighed a little more and he picked up the bags that were still left in the car. "Do you need any help Leo?" He quickly shook his head.

"I got it." His clipped tone made Calypso pause and she frowned. "What did I do Leo?" Leo face twitched and he quickly looked away. "Nothing." There was a bitter tone in the sentence and that made her slightly angry. "I'm serious Leo. Are you okay?" Leo angrily bit his tongue and he answered with a quiet 'yes'. Calypso took her arm off his shoulder and she pecked his lips. Leo didn't respond but she pulled away anyways.

"Come on." Calypso hurried back inside the house and she opened the door for Leo. He mumbled an almost inaudible 'thank you' and Calypso nodded her head. They both headed in the house and they soundlessly entered the bedroom, slipped of their shoes, and fell asleep. Calypso laid wide awake on the mattress trying to contain her excitement for tomorrow.

She nuzzled Leo and Leo pulled her in closer. Calypso had a soft smile against her lips. She cupped Leo's face and she recalled what the seen on the beach. "Don't worry Leo, you're gonna be a father, just you wait." Leo smiled in his dream and Calypso leaned down to kiss his lips. Leo softly sighed and Calypso yawned and fell asleep next to her husband.

When Christmas Eve arrived, the day buzzed with excitement and activity. The mood wasn't the only thing buzzing. Today was the day she was going to tell Leo he was a father.

Calypso woke up bright and early and despite last night's events; she woke up with a smile on her face. She was pepped and full of energy she ran downstairs to make a special breakfast that consisted of squeezed orange juice, french toast, and blue chocolate chip muffins.

The plan was simple enough; take Leo out to get him distracted, the girls pick up cake, and them having the whole house to themselves for an hour or so. Calypso was so glad she had such willing and compassionate friends.

The kids were pumped when they heard they were spending the whole day at the park and each one of their girls cast a lasting look at Calypso and they whispered 'good luck' as they exited. The men nodded their head as they escorted Leo out somewhere. Leo kissed my cheek before going and my heart jumped to my throat. I waved goodbye and when they were gone, I slid down the door.

I nervously paced the room as I lightly chewed my nails. Never have I done anything like this before and I was slightly nervous on how Leo would react. Was it too bright in here? Did the perfume not smell good? Was I wearing something decent-looking? The thoughts raced through my mind and I almost hyperventilated. I tried taking deep breaths but they came out like quick little gasps.

All my thoughts ceased when I heard someone enter the key in the lock. I raced upstairs and I excitedly closed Leo's and I's bedroom. This was going to be it. The final moment. I heard footsteps trailing up the stairs and I undid my thick braid. My hair hung down in loose curls and I bit my lip as I anticipated Leo opening the door. I held my breath when the door creaked opened.

…

I visibly winced when I saw the bright light of the bedroom. I immediately shut my eyes and I loudly groaned. "Can you turn off the lights Callie?" I heard someone shuffle forward and the lights flicked off. I opened my eyes. I blinked as my pupils adjusted to the light and I proceed to take off my shoes. "Hey Leo." I mumbled a hello and a smell hit me. I sniffed the air. "Do you smell something?"

Calypso put her hands behind her back. "Why does it smell good?" I nodded. "It smells nice, reminds me of an exotic island." Even in the pitch black darkness, I could see the outline of Calypso. "Are you wearing a nightgown?" I questioned and Calypso nodded. She moved closer to me and I was astounded; the smell was coming off of _her_. She smelled _heavenly_.

I rubbed my aching body and I stretched. "The guys dropped me off because they had to pick up the girls from the park." Calypso nodded and she opened her mouth to answer but I accidentally cut her off. "I'm going to sleep, I feel like garbage." I launched myself on the mattress and Calypso slumped her shoulders. _This isn't going along as she planned_.

Leo scratched his neck and he yawned. He cracked his knuckles and Calypso moved to the side of him. Leo jumped in surprise but he laid down so both of them could fit. Calypso nervously mumbled "Can I tell you something?" Leo nodded but he already was dozing off, the effects of the alcohol already numbed his systems. "Is it important?" Calypso slightly nodded. "To you it might be."

I closed my eyes for a second but I continued to listen. Calypso twiddled with her fingers and she smiled as she got up to straddle Leo. I sharply stood up and Calypso pinned my hands above my head. I opened my mouth to protest that I didn't want to have sex when I had alcohol in my system but Calypso clasped her hands with mine, effectively cutting off the my protest.

"Guess what?" I struggled to get Calypso off. "Calypso," I nervously gulped. "I don't want to _do_ it right now." Calypso grin diminished. "No that's- Calypso stammered, a bright blush flushed her cheeks. "No that's not what I want." My migraine hit me and I groaned in pain. "Can it wait Callie?" "I took one too many shots with Percy."

"But..." Calypso desperately started and I let out another groan of pain as the migraine stabbed my brain. I pleaded to Calypso. "Please Callie can it _please_ wait till the morning?" I gently pried her off me and Calypso roughly got off of me. She trembled in my hold and I didn't know if it was from the cold or not. She stood up and she said bitterly said "Fine."

She shot off the mattress and she opened the door. "Hey where are you going?" I asked alarmed. Calypso paused at the door handle. "I'm just getting some air." She snapped and she slammed the door shut. I was about to follow but the movement caused the migraine to beat my skull with sledgehammer.

I rolled over in agony and I couldn't follow Calypso out even if I tried. I heard the front door close shut and I wondered what she had to say to me.

Hopefully it could wait till morning.

….

Running out of a house with only a thin nightgown when it was frigid cold wasn't one of my best ideas I admit. The only thing that kept me from going back inside to get a sweater was the fact that my blood boiled in anger. All the heat that radiated off my body kept me pretty warm as I thought about my wasted plans on Leo. I angrily thought about the way he came in and all my plans about telling him he was a father were ruined. I honestly tried making this perfect for him but my plans were soiled.

I let out a breath as I came to the waterhole that Percy had behind the beach house. I took a deep and calming breath to ease my anger. My sense enhanced as I took in the purple twilight hour. My friends wouldn't be back until the morning and even then they expect the news that Leo's a father when they come back.

I kneeled down and I kicked off my slippers. I slipped my foot in the frigid water and I enjoyed the cool water. I swung my legs and I moved so my back was facing the house. I felt bile come up from my stomach but it wasn't because of the baby, it was because of the unjust situation I was in.

I pulled my hair back as I felt tears prickle my eyes and I let a few roll down my cheeks. I sobbed as I thought about how happy and memorable I could have made Leo's Christmas. I blew the chance because I asked Percy to take Leo were he could be distracted.

Obviously Percy, Jason, and Frank thought that meant a pub. I sighed and I leaned back so I was looking up at the stars. I thought what I could do. I could either sit here or feel sorry for myself or I can wait till my anger cools over and then I could go back inside. I went with three third answer and I hummed as I looked at the giant tree that stood planted next to me.

"You've been here long enough." I patted the trunk of the tree and a squirrel curiously came out of the tree to see what the commotion was. I watched as the baby cutely wiggled its whiskers but a momma squirrel chirped and the baby went scurrying back into the tree. I sighed and I looked at myself.

Even if I don't have a bump and I gently patted my belly. "Don't you worry." Everything will turn out okay." She felt some movement and she grinned. "I thought so too..." Even though Calypso felt silly talking out loud, it helped with her stress and she felt at peace talking to her baby.

She froze in mid stroke. _Oh my gods._

_My baby. I'm gonna be a mom._

Calypso had only thought about how she was going to tell Leo that she completely forgot how _she_ felt about the baby. Calypso softly smiled as she rubbed her tummy. "Either way baby, me and your father are making up. I'm not gonna overreact because of this." She described what Leo looked like to the baby.

"Well since Leo's your father and you heard me talk long enough, the first thing you have to know is that he's an idiot." "But he's a caring, hardworking, loving idiot." Calypso smiled. "He was my best friend when we were little and I loved him ever since." "He likes working on anything that involves building and he also likes to repeat a lot of his favorite lines from Star Wars." The rest of the night was spent talking to the baby and Calypso grinned during the moonlighted night.

…

When I woke up, I felt as I have been run over by a line of trucks that repeatedly ran me over and then backed up to run over me again. I groaned as rubbed my throbbing head. I stretched and sunlight streamed in the window. I heard voices downstairs and I opened the door. "Hey guys are you down there?"

The voices hushed and I frowned. I walked down the stairs and I saw everyone downstairs in a huddle. When Percy saw me coming, he split the group and they nervously covered something. I scrunched up my eyes as they grinned at me. "What?" I said. Percy and Jason wagged their eyebrows. "So how was it?" I cocked my head. "How was what?" Percy bluntly said "The sex dude." I almost dropped my glass of water in surprise. "The what?!"

"Congrats." "Welcome to the club Leo." I was utterly confused. "What in the _world_ are you talking about?" Annabeth and Piper's grin faltered. "Did Calypso show you her surprise?" I knocked my head to remember. "Yeah she came in the room but we didn't have sex!" I exclaimed. Hazel's eyes narrowed.

"So…did she tell you anything?" I narrowed my eyes at everyone. The looks they were giving me started to scare me. "I told her to wait to tell me in the morning because my migraine was killing me." The mood soured and everyone angrily glared at me. "What did I do?" I held up my hands defensively. Piper groaned along with Hazel and the boys put their hands on their faces.

Annabeth took his hand and hauled him to the item they were hiding behind their backs. "We were expecting that Calypso already told you but…" She pulled me in front of a small cake that had red frosting cursive handwriting on it.

_Finally Leo! Welcome to the Parent's Club Valdez!_

_Signed by, Seaweed Brain, Peter Pan, Wise Girl, Beauty Queen, Bow Boy, Jewel Girl~_

Leo dumbly looked at the cake. He didn't move for minutes and he gripped the table until his knuckles turned white. "Where's Calypso Leo?" Piper quietly asked. Leo closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. Shock, happiness, and guilt flooded his body and most of all, he felt like a total jackass to Calypso.

He felt a knot form in his stomach and his throat close up. He looked at Piper through bloodshot eyes. "She ran out last night but I couldn't follow her." Piper tapped her foot and she pushed him to the door. "Then what are you doing here?!" "Find her!" Leo stumbled but he ran out the front door, his mind set on finding his wife Calypso.

…

A lot of emotions ran through me when I was trying to find Calypso. The first one was guilt. I felt so bad for ignoring her last night and the night before that. I was just really depressed that I couldn't bear a son or a daughter with my loving wife. I gulped. Even if Calypso still loves me even after I ditched hearing one of the most important news of her life.

I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head as I searched the perimeter of Percy's house. When I couldn't find her after thirty minutes, I started panicking. "Calypso!" " _Calypso!"_ I bellowed and I almost sank to my knees with despair when my echo dissipated without a response.

I regretted the cold shoulder that I gave her, I sort of meant it but then I had no intention to hurt her that badly. I cupped my mouth and I ran shouting " _CALYPSO!"_ at the top of my lungs until my voice grew hoarse.

I heard a moan and I stopped in my tracks. I headed the direction that I heard and I spied someone leaning against a tree. I sprinted and collapsed on my knees in front of my Sunshine. Her face was etched in discomfort and I wrapped my arms around her, my tears dotting her delicate lashes.

Her eyes fluttered open and she groggily rubbed her eyes. "Leo...?" I hugged her tightly and I kissed her forehead. She groaned in uneasiness and I noticed the uncomfortable position she was in. I put her on top of my lap and when I looked up again, her amber eyes questioning Leo's actions.

I peppered her face with kisses and she held back a laugh. "Hey look your dad's here!" She patted her tummy and I kissed her full on the lips. "I'm so so so so so so sorry." I repeated over and over again while placing butterflies kissed on her neck and I nipped at her pulse point. She slightly moaned and I smiled against her skin. "Calypso you don't know how sorry I am, I was a real jackass for the last days."

Calypso hummed in response and she narrowed her eyes. "How's your migraine?" I flinched as she mentioned it. "It went away." She leaned back with her arms crossed, a bemused expression on her face. I hung my head down. "I'm _so sorry_ Calypso; you don't know how sorry I am." I rubbed her arms and Calypso put her arms around my neck. She snuggled her head in Leo's neck and he still blushed. His breathing hitched when she licked and nipped the skin below his collarbone.

"I forgive you but help me because don't think I can move my legs, I think their numb or something." Leo looked at her with a fiery passion. "You still smell good." Leo lightly moaned out when Calypso hitched her hips up. "Well I was out here the whole time talking to the baby."

Leo almost cracked his neck from suddenly looking at Calypso's face. "Wait. You mean we have a baby?!" "You weren't kidding?" Calypso nodded as she undid the sash around her waist. The gown lowered and revealed her belly. She held the gown so it wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Well aren't you gonna say something?" Leo nervously gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he shakily reached to touch Calypso's silk smooth belly. A split second later a giant grin erupted on Leo's face. "I felt him kick!" His grin made Calypso weak to her knees. "Impossible. The baby shouldn't have enough force to do that yet." Calypso mumbled and Leo shook his head. "No I swear!" He gently placed Calypso's hand on top of his hand and she listened intently.

_There it is!_ She gasped as she felt a tiny _bump_ against the palm of her hand. She stared open eyed at stared at her stomach; her eyes ricocheted of her belly and into Leo's shining brown eyes. She cupped her mouth. This was really happening. Leo saw tears pool around her eyes and he pulled her in for a hug. " _Shh…Calypso it'll be okay." "You're gonna be a great mother…"_ Calypso hiccupped and she intensely looked into Leo's eyes and she saw a bright future in them. She smiled and she affectionally kissed Leo. "And you're gonna be a great father."

Leo painfully smiled. "So all that stuff you had planned for me, was for me?" Calypso nodded her head. "I had a baby book with names on the coffee table." Leo winced. "You're too good to me." Calypso laughed out loud. "I know I am Leo." "Now come on were telling the others." Both of them helped each other up and they headed of to Percy's house. The children were confused why their parents were celebrating but they yelled along with their parents as Calypso rubbed her belly. Leo got congratulations from his best friends.

They split the cake and the kids jumped as they got a piece of chocolate cake, leaving them to run around the living room hyper from the sugar. Calypso laughed as she leaned into Leo's chest and Leo kissed her cheek. Percy and Annabeth grinned mischievously as every time a couple walked under mistletoe.

The couple then got powdered by flour that was supposed to represent snow. Percy failed miserably to conceal his laugh and Frank chased him around the house threating to force _his_ head under a sack of flour. The whole house was cheery and the mood was light as the kids opened their Christmas presents. Mariana got a new aquarium tank for her newly caught fishes, Jake got action figure sets, Julia got a mythomagic starter playing deck, Ellie refused to get anything Christmas but she got a dream catcher, Danny got a new sketching pad and colored pencils for Christmas.

The kids cheered as they opened them and they opened their other toys. After all the present opening, Leo and Calypso volunteered to clean up the mess while Annabeth and Piper made hot chocolate and holiday cookies. Jason and Percy had an arm wrestling match and Frank and Hazel watched over the kids.

Leo pulled out something form his jacket and he tapped Calypso's shoulder as she bended down to pick up a box. She looked at Leo slightly startled and Leo handed the box to her. "Merry Christmas Sunshine." She questionably glanced at the box and she hauled Leo upstairs. They received some wolf whistles and Leo blushed while saying "Shut up" to the boys. Jason and Percy had wolfish grins on their faces as Leo and Calypso entered the room. They looked at each other and shrugged.

Calypso silently closed the door behind her and Leo numbly walked forward to see a book of baby names. He opened the book and he spied a book in her beach bag. He held up both of the books. "You are firkin amazing Calypso." Calypso shrugged. "I know." "Now here's my present."

**Month One**

Leo was really starting to get used with the weird cravings that Calypso had. And that was saying something too. Just last week, when she heard about fried peanut butter, she begged Leo to get some for her. Leo tried to refuse because of all the unhealthy calories that the thing must have but when Calypso gave him her innocent look, he outwardly groaned and grabbed the car keys from the rack.

"I'll come back a little later."

Surprisingly, he found some in a nearby supermarket for a buck fifty. He held it above his head as Calypso yelled with delight. "Alright, don't eat it all at..." Leo's voice died in his throat as Calypso shoved a spoonful in her mouth. Leo got over the initial shock and he softly smiled. _That's my girl."_

Calypso bounced in delight as she tasted the food. She held a spoonful for him. "Do you want some?" Leo shook his head but he licked her cheek, while he slipped something in her hand. Leo whispered in her ear. " _You had a little something there."_ Leo stalked off leaving Calypso blushing head to toe and with jar full of peanut butter in one hand and a red rose in the other.

**…**

**Month Two**

The bump was starting to show and Calypso couldn't wear any of her shirts she had because of it. So one day she decided to wear Leo's button up shirts and to her absolute delight, the shirts fitted her and better yet they smelled like Leo as well. She wore it while walking around the house and while doing her regular chores. By the time Leo came back from work, she had the whole house tidied up and she was preparing dinner. She still wore Leo's shirt as she chopped a salad for herself.

Her socks slid across the floor and she almost slipped when the kitchen door opened.

"Hey Sunshine you didn't answer my…" Leo stopped completely when he realized what Calypso was wearing.

Calypso nervously fingered the tattered holes that were on his shirt." _Was he upset that I took his shirt without permission?"_ "I can take it off if you want Leo." Leo crossed the distance between them and he almost growled in her ear as he wrapped his arms around Calypso's waist. "You don't know how much I want you right now." Calypso almost shook with want and she had a dangerous gleam in her eye as Leo licked his lips hungrily. "Then take me Repair Boy." She dauntlessly taunted him and Leo pushed her back at the counter.

It's safe to say dinner was untouched until their ahem _…dispute_ was settled.

…

**Month Three**

The first time Calypso felt movement in her belly was the time she was doing laundry. When she felt something kick, she threw the box of laundry sheets across the room out of surprise. She shakily picked up the box and she placed a hand over her protruding belly. She grinned when she kept feeling _thump thump thump_ against her belly. She couldn't wait to tell Leo when he came home. A few hours later, she sat excitedly and impatiently watching reruns of _Pokémon._

When the clock striked two, she heard footsteps in the front and she ran to greet Leo the way her mother did to her father. Leo opened the door and he caught an excited Calypso. "Whoa there." Calypso excitedly pulled back and she said "guess what." Leo pretended to ponder. "Is it already Taco Tuesday?" Calypso shook her head. "Is it time to refill your prescriptions?" Calypso shook her head impatiently. "

No he's kicking again!" Leo eyes widened as Calypso told hold of his arm and she guided it to her belly. "Come on kick for daddy." She tried to beckon the child and when she saw Leo's jaw slacken, she grinned. "See I told ya!" Leo whispered "Holy Hephaestus." Leo kneeled and he lovingly rubbed Calypso's belly. " _Quien es mi chiquitin?" "Quien es mi bonito bebe?"_ Leo lovingly cooed in Spanish to the baby and Calypso contently sighed. _This is getting a little bit easier._

_…_

**Month Four**

Leo banged his head against the painted wall as he called Atlas's home phone number. _Please pick up; please pick up, pleas-_ a voice on the other line said 'hello' and Leo wanted to yell in victory. "Hi Mr. Atlas, uh I was wondering is Calypso allergic to anything?" Atlas chuckled on the other line. "Mood swings?" I groaned and I let out a whine. "You have no idea, this is worse than any of her other episodes she's- Leo ducked as Calypso threw him a pillow. "Mood swings huh?"

Leo nervously called into the speaker. " _Help me please."_ Atlas was well on his way before Leo hung up. A few minutes later, the doorbell rung and Leo was glad for the distraction. When he opened the door their stood a huffing Atlas at the door. Calypso's eyes brightened when she saw her father. "Daddy!" Calypso flew into his arms and a small sigh escaped Leo's lips. "Calypso overreacted about eating shellfish because she said last time she ate shellfish she had breathing problems."

Leo warily looked at Atlas. "Is it true?" Atlas nodded and he sighed. "It's a good thing you called." "She's terribly allergic to them." Leo winced. _He thought Calypso was joking about not wanting to eat shellfish because she was allergic to it._ Atlas waved his hand. "Don't worry you always get stressed at these times." "I'm surprised you didn't call sooner for me to come." Leo slumped back on the couch, rubbing his temples. He had a wild look in his eyes. "I wish I did."

…

**Month Five**

The barfing was really starting to put a damper on Calypso's mood. Every single _damn_ morning she woke up to need to throw up in the bathroom, regardless if Leo was in there brushing his teeth before he went to work. She heaved into the toilet and she bitterly wiped her mouth.

She gagged on the taste of her bile and she reached for her toothbrush. She brushed her teeth and reminded her that half of the pain was over. She smiled as she spit the paste. Okay she could do this. Her stomach churned and she leaned over the toilet once again. She threw up and the throw up tasted horrible because she just brushed her teeth.

Okay never mind maybe I could try doing this.

…

**Month Six**

She couldn't believe Leo. "Come on Calypso let me in!" "I didn't cheat with you I promise!" Leo banged on the door and he slid down the door. Calypso on the other side huffed and she raised her voice. "Yes you did you little son of a- she caught herself and she bit her tongue.

Leo wanted to pull fistfuls of hair out of his skull. Calypso angrily crossed her arms. "I do not trust you anymore Leo." Leo stood up with disbelief. He cried out "Dear gods Calypso! It was only _Monopoly_!"

…

**Month Seven**

Leo was glad that nothing eventful happened during her last trimester. He shakily let out a breath as he fixed a car engine. The month after the next month and the next month after that was Calypso's due date and Leo couldn't wait for the baby and for all of this to be over soon. He almost took out an eye when a voice shouted " _LEO!"_

He winced as he got up from under the car to see what his wife wanted. It was pretty exhausting to help his wife but that didn't stop him to break out into a huge grin when he saw Calypso absolutely _glowing_ with the baby.

…

**Month Eight**

* * *

When they went to visit the radiologist, they debated whether it was a girl or boy or the way there. Calypso wished for a girl and Leo wished for boy. When Leo absolutely said it was a boy, Calypso muttered 'sexist' under her breath. She crossed her arms but she had a small smile on her face as they entered the radiologist. The end result was fantastic, seeing Leo face beam when he was told it was a boy was extremely heartwarming to her.

The dimples on his face shown whenever he really truly grinned and they popped out when they saw the gritty image of the baby on the monitor. Calypso let Leo gloat about it being a boy for the whole car ride home and she couldn't stop grinning for the rest of the day.

When the big day _finally_ arrived, Calypso was already in the hospital having contractions. Leo fidgeted in the hospital chair. He could hear Calypso's screams for him and the screams destroyed his sanity. He finally asked if he could be in the delivery room with his wife and the doctor's reluctantly agreed. Leo rushed to Calypso's side and he took her hand in his. Calypso's face was strained with effort as she pushed the baby out.

Leo reminded her to take deep breaths and Calypso snapped at him. "It's your fault that I doing this Valdez." She snarled and she went back to concentrating on the pushing. Leo felt that sort of hit a little closer to home when she said that. The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, this is common things that woman say when their husband is present." "They're just under a lot of pain when they are giving birth Leo." Leo nodded in relief and he pulled the hair out of Calypso's face.

A few more hours of the agonizing torture, the nurses finally saw the head of the baby coming out. "Just a few more pushes and he's out!" Calypso screamed in pain and she squeezed Leo's hand. Leo let out a cry as he heard the bones in his hand crack. He bit back a cry as he contained a few screams of pain. Suddenly, a scream that wasn't either one of theirs pierced the air.

Leo and Calypso shakily let out a breath as they watched their baby give out a hearty cry. The baby's crying was music to their ears and Leo wanted to sob. The doctors wiped him of and they took a good look at the baby and he announced "Congratulations! It's a boy!" The doctors ran a few basic tests and while the doctors were gone, Leo nuzzled a sweaty Calypso.

"I love you so much." Calypso managed a weary smile. "I know Leo, how happy are you right now?" Leo broke out in a grin. "I don't know how to describe it." Calypso sweetly kissed his lips and she pulled back with a sigh. "I'm sorry I put you through all name calling and the hardships." Leo grinned. "Hey. Hey. Calypso look at me." Calypso turned and the beautiful eyes Leo loved looked back at him.

He took her hands in his and he squeezed them. "When I come home Callie, there's nothing that I want to see more than is you and the baby." Leo fondly squeezed her hands. "Like I said since I was seventeen, I love you and anything's gonna change that." Leo saw Calypso's eyes shining and she managed enough strength to pull herself up. "I always think about how it would feel to start a family of our own and Leo now that we have it I can't be any happier." Leo had a tear streak down his face.

"I always think about it too." Leo stood up when the doctors came back. "He is perfectly healthy and all signs are normal." They gently handed the baby boy to Calypso and she gently cradled the baby in her hands. "Oh my gods he's so tiny." Calypso watched in awestruck fascination as the baby gurgled and kicked his tiny legs in the air. Leo had a cast on his arm when he carefully walked up to Calypso.

She quietly cooed at the baby and the baby gurgled once again. Calypso looked up to Leo with tears in her eyes. She gently passed the baby to a trembling Leo. He looked at the tiny being in his hands and he immediately fell in love. A tear rolled down his cheek and Calypso brushed his tear away. He kissed the baby's forehead and he kneeled down to look at Calypso. A look immediately passed between them and they smiled.

.

.

_"Welcome to the world Justin Theyes Valdez."_

**Author's Note:**

> See you lads in the next story! xx


End file.
